Joey and Lauren - Chance Meetings
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Lauren and Joey meet while she's on a night out with Lucy, Whitney and Poppy. What happens when they become close and he becomes her rock? Set during Tanya's recovery from cancer. Not a very good summary unfortunately. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

This story is gonna be set as Tanya's just recovering from her cancer. Thank you to zoe_finlay92 for the idea…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do we have to go out tonight, Luc?" I asked as she continued to get ready around me

"Yes we do. Now hurry up and get sorted. We're meeting Whit and Poppy soon" she proclaimed

I sighed and began to get myself organised, thanking God that I'd had a shower, shaved and plucked first thing this morning. I changed into my trusted little black dress and pulled my electric blue heels onto my feet, grabbing my clutch bag from the side, shoving some money, my phone, my keys and my make up essentials in, shutting it as we made our way downstairs…

"Don't get too drunk tonight, please, Lauren. Your Mum doesn't need it" Dad sighed as he walked through from the kitchen

"I won't, Dad, but I probably won't be back tonight. I'll crash at Lucy or Whitney's" I informed him

He nodded and made his way into the living room, Lucy and I leaving the house, making our way over to the gardens where Whitney and Poppy were waiting for us…

We made our way into town via the tube, making our way into a club. I ordered the first round of drinks, glancing to my left I saw a couple of guys looking at Lucy and me. I sighed, knowing they'd be checking Lucy out like they always did. As she thanked me for the drink and made her way off to find Whitney and Poppy, one of the guys approached me…

"Let me get these for you" he stated, pulling out his wallet

I glanced at him, a smile on his face as he opened his wallet and I nodded, handing the barman some money…

"Thanks" I replied "I better get back to my friends"

"Are you not gonna stay and have a drink with me?" he questioned, holding onto my arm gently, sparks shooting through me

"You know what? Why not. Let me just get these drinks to my friends" I informed him

He nodded and I disappeared to the table, giving Whitney and Poppy their drinks before explaining the situation to them, making my way back to the bar...

"So, what's your name?" he asked

"Lauren" I informed him "and you?"

"Joey" he mirrored "nice to meet you, Lauren"

"Nice to meet you too" I replied

After a bit more chit chat with Joey…

"Do you fancy going somewhere else? Maybe somewhere a bit quieter" he suggested

I glanced towards where my friends were sat, the three of them in conversation and then back to Joey. I decided "to hell with it" and nodded, grabbing my clutch bag from the bar, both of us making our way out of the club…

"So, where do you suggest we go? I don't know this part of London very well" I admitted

"We could go back to mine?" he suggested "no pressure. It'd just be nice to get to know you away from a club"

I nodded in agreement and he hailed a taxi, opening the door for me before climbing in after me, the taxi driving off as he gave the driver his address. Twenty minutes later…

"Are you a millionaire or something?" I asked as we pulled up outside a plush set of flats

"Not quite, but I do have a good job. Thanks, mate" he replied, handing the taxi driver his fare

Joey took my hand, sparks shooting through me as we crossed the path and over to his flat, him unlocking the door, letting us both in, me first, like the gentlemen he was…

"Living room's through there. Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us a drink, what would you like?" he questioned

"Do you have whisky?" I enquired

He nodded and smiled, making his way into the kitchen, motioning through to the living room as he went. I walked in and looked around the room, a plasma screen TV adorning the opposite wall, a big, comfy sofa opposite it…

"Here we are" he informed me, walking over to me as I sat down on the sofa

"Thanks. Here's to chance meetings" I proclaimed

"Chance meetings" he mirrored, both of us clinking glasses

After finishing my first drink I placed my glass on the coffee table. I didn't know whether it was the alcohol in my system or my natural hormones, but I knew I wanted him. I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye…

"Stop watching me" I begged " it makes me wanna kiss you"

"I can't" he admitted "I wanna kiss you. Have done since I first saw you"

"Why don't you then?" I enquired, turning to face him

He pursed his lips together, raising an eyebrow. I smiled, silently telling him yes as he moved towards me. After what felt like hours, our lips crashed together, his tongue gliding along my bottom lip, begging for entry. His hands moved to cup my cheeks and I moved to straddle him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he gently laid my back down against the sofa…


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. Looking to my right was Joey laid next to me. I smiled and turned over to face him. I watched him as he slept, his bare chest rising and falling. I gently ran my fingertips down his cheek, down his neck to his chest, running down to his snail trail. He started to stir and I saw a smirk arise on his lips. Suddenly, without warning, I was underneath him, my hands pinned above my head…

"I could get used to waking up to you" he informed me

"Me too" I admitted, pursing my lips together "Joey?"

"Aha" he replied, his lips trailing down my neck to my collarbones

"I need to ask. Was this just a one night thing?" I enquired

His kisses stopped and he looked up at me... "What do you think?"

"I'd like to say no" I informed him "but if you say it was then that's fine. I'll get my things and go"

"Lauren, do you really think I want you to go?" he enquired, his lips sucking on the skin of my collarbones again, his eyes glancing up at me

I shook my head and felt him smile against my skin. I sighed contentedly as I leant my head back into the pillows as his lips moved further and further down my body until they reached my hip bones. His lips trailed over them from side to side. His hands trailed up my legs and proceeded to pull of my underwear. He continued to kiss my skin and his fingers gently grazed my mound, a moan escaping my lips as he entered one finger, and then another, bringing his mouth into the equation…

"So, are you gonna tell me what you do for a living because this place is pretty insane?" I questioned as I got dressed after my shower, feeling comfortable enough to do so in his presence

"The club we met at. I run it" he informed me

"When you say run it, do you mean own it or just run it?" I enquired

"Run it. But I'd like to own my own club one day" he admitted

"I think you'd be good at it" I replied "thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes"

"You're welcome. So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Hold that thought" I replied as my phone started to ring

I grabbed my bag from the floor and pulled my phone out… "Hey, Whit"

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" she asked

"I kinda met someone" I admitted, biting my lip as I glanced at Joey

"Did you go home with him?" she questioned

"Yeah, I did" I informed her, sighing as I felt Joey's lips pull at the t-shirt of his I was wearing

"You okay, Lauren?" Whitney enquired as Joey's lips trailed down the skin of my neck

I cleared my throat… "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be back in the Square later this afternoon. How about I meet you at the caf and tell you everything then?"

"Sounds good to me" she replied "text me when you're on your way"

"Will do. Bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

"You're not going home yet are you?" he asked as I placed my phone back in my bag

"What do you think?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and pulled me back onto the bed with him, our lips connecting passionately. Afterwards, I lay in his arms, not wanting to move…

"You've got an amazing view" I sighed, snuggling further into him

"Yeah, so have I" he chuckled, his eyes staring at my cleavage

"Joey" I proclaimed, sitting up so I could straddle him "I should go"

"You don't want to though, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, but my Mum and Dad will be worrying about me, and I can't put them through much more aggro" I admitted

"Lauren?" he asked, tilting my head up so our eyes locked "what's up?"

"My Mum" I began, inhaling and exhaling a breath "she's recovering from cancer"

"I'm sorry" he replied "what do you mean put them through much more aggro?"

"I put them through hell when we first found out. I went off the rails. I started to drink. I couldn't cope with the fact that my Mum could die" I explained, the tears beginning to fall

"Oh, Lauren" he sighed, pulling me into him, hugging me tightly

I held onto him as tightly as he held onto me, feeling the wetness of my tears soak into the material of his t-shirt. A few minutes later, my tears subsided and I pulled away, smiling weakly…

"Something tells me you don't wanna go home" he admitted

"I don't" I replied "I can't see my Mum in pain. It kills me, and it makes me wanna drink"

"Then why not stay here until she's fully recovered?" he suggested

"I can't do that" I proclaimed, laughing nervously

"Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because, my whole life's in Walford" I replied "I can't just up and leave"

"It wouldn't be up and leaving. It'd be a break for you and for your parents" he stated

"Are you sure you're just not some sort of serial killer trying to lure me in?" I asked

"I promise you, I'm not. I'm just trying to make this as easy for you as possible" he assured me

"And are you sure you wouldn't mind me staying with you? Really?" I questioned

"No, of course I don't mind. It'll be nice having someone else about the place" he admitted

I smiled and leant forward to kiss him… "Before that happens again, I should probably head back to the Square and get some more clothes and things"

"Okay" he replied "I'll just get dressed and give you a lift"

"No, you've done enough" I proclaimed "I'll get a cab. I won't be long"

So, what're Max and Tanya gonna say when Lauren arrives home telling them she's leaving the Square for a while?


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived back in the Square and paid my taxi fare, climbing out and watching as it drove away. I inhaled and exhaled before making my way up the steps to my house, unlocking the door and making my way in…

"And where the hell have you been?" Dad asked as I shut the door behind me

"I bumped into an old friend from college" I informed him "and I stayed there the night. Which is what I wanted to talk to you and Mum about. Where is she?"

"She's gone to the Minute Mart" he replied "she's been worried sick about you, Lauren"

"And I haven't been worried sick about her these last few months?" I enquired

"I'm not saying that" he sighed as we walked through to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on

"Really? It sounded like it" I admitted, sitting down at the table

"Max, have you heard from Lauren yet?" Mum's voice asked into the house as he was about to reply

"We're in here, Tan" he informed her as she made her way through

"Where've you been, darling? We've been so worried" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Yeah, Dad said. Do you think you can both sit down? I need to talk to you about something" I admitted

"What is it, love?" Mum questioned, taking a hold of my hand across the table

"I'm moving out" I informed them

"You're what? And where are you gonna be living?" Dad enquired

"With my friend that I told you about" I replied

"Friend? What friend's this?" Mum questioned

"A friend from college, Mum" I explained "he now runs a really successful bar and he's offered me a place to stay. I wanna take it. I need some time away from here and you guys, if you're honest, need some time away from me"

"Lauren, why would you think that?" Mum asked, shocked

"It's true, Mum. You know it and I know it" I replied "it doesn't mean I don't love either of you or that I won't stay in touch. I just need to get my head together"

"Well, I'm okay with it if it's what you really want. One condition though, he comes here for dinner and we meet him" she stated

"Tan, do you think I can have a word in private?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow

Mum smiled and squeezed my hand, she and Dad leaving the room. They shut the kitchen door behind them and I pulled out my phone, noticing I had a text from Joey…

"So, how's it going? X"

"Okay, I think. Mum and Dad have just gone off to talk. There's talk of you coming here for dinner though. How do you feel about it? X"

"It's understandable that they'd wanna meet me. As long as I'm free, I'm in x"

"Great. I'll let you know details later. They're back now. Talk soon x"

Mum and Dad walked back into the room and I shoved my phone into my pocket again as they both sat down…

"I'm okay with it too. Your Mum's convinced me that it's what we all need" Dad informed me

"Really? Thank you" I proclaimed, leaning over to hug him "I've just spoken to Joey. He's up for dinner as long as he's free"

"Great" Mum replied, rubbing her hands together "how about tonight? 7pm?"

"I'll go and call him and ask" I informed her, standing up and leaving the room

I made my way into the hallway and dialled Joey's number, sitting on the stairs as I waited for him to answer…

"Hey" he picked up the phone as I was about to hang up

"Hey, you sound out of breath. Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah, all's good. I was just gonna have a shower. Wishing you were here. So, how did the talk go?" he questioned

I smirked at his dirty comment… "Good. The dinner's still on. Please tell me you're free tonight at 7?"

"It's just your luck I am" he informed me "what's the address?"

"5 Albert Square. Don't be late. Oh, and Joey, we're friends from college who met up again, okay?" I questioned, glancing to the kitchen

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you at seven. Bye, beautiful" he replied

"Bye" I sighed contentedly, hanging up the phone as he did the same

Later on that evening I'd just helped my Mum finish setting the table when the doorbell rang…

"I'll get it" I informed her, hurrying out of the living room and through to the hallway

I checked my appearance in the hallway mirror and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, opening the door, Joey appearing in front of me…

"Hey, beautiful" he greeted me as I opened the door so he could make his way in

"Hi" I mirrored "you look very dapper. Trying to make a good impression, are we?"

"Just a bit. I brought this" he informed me, handing me a bottle bag

"You didn't have to" I replied "come on, let's go through"

"One sec" he stated, pulling me back towards him as I went to walk away, his lips pressing to mine softly

"I'm guessing you missed me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Aha, just a little bit" he admitted, smiling as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear

I smiled and took his hand, leading him into the living room…

"Mum, Dad, this is Joey. Joey, this is my Mum and Dad, Max and Tanya Branning" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you, Joey" Dad greeted him, shaking his hand

"And you. Lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Branning" he replied, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek

"Joey brought this" I informed them after the pleasantries were done

"Champagne. And the good stuff too. You can come again" Dad proclaimed

"Excuse my manners, Joey, love, do you want a drink?" Mum questioned

"I'll have a beer if you've got it? If not, an orange juice will do. I'm driving" he replied

Mum nodded and made her way into the kitchen, handing Joey his drink, excusing herself again as she went to check on dinner…

"That was the best lasagne I've ever tasted" Joey proclaimed as we finished our meals

"Thank you. It's my Mum's recipe" Mum informed me

"You'll have to give it to me. I love cooking and I'd love to cook it for Lauren and I" he replied

"About this whole moving in thing" Dad sighed, taking a sip of his drink "are you sure?"

"What do you mean sure?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

"My daughter's a handful at the best of times. Are you sure you can deal with that?" he asked

"Mr. Branning, with all due respect, yes, I don't know your daughter that well, but I wouldn't call her a handful. She's more than welcome to stay with me as long as she needs to" Joey replied

He glanced at me and smiled, a smile on my face. I turned to Mum and Dad and they shared a look, Mum nodding at Dad…

"Joey, you seem like a pleasant man. As long as you promise to take care of my daughter, then it's fine that she comes to stay with you" Dad informed him

"Really?" I asked, shocked

"As long as you're on your best behaviour. Not too much partying" Dad warned

"I promise. Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging them both tightly

So, Lauren's moving in with Joey, what's gonna happen? Leave me your ideas and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

"Make sure you keep in contact, alright, darling?" Mum asked as we stood at the front door

"I'll call you every day to see how you're doing" I informed her, smiling as she hugged me

"Thank you" she replied "I am proud of you, Lauren"

I pulled away and smiled at her, hugging Dad before Joey made his way down the stairs with the last of my bags…

"It was lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs. Branning. I promise I'll take good care of your daughter" he assured my Mum and Dad

"Make sure you do" Dad stated, holding out his hand for Joey to shake

Mum smiled and I opened the door, making my way out, Joey following as we made our way down the steps to his car, Joey throwing my bags into the boot before we climbed in…

"You sure this is what you want?" he questioned as he started the engine

"More than anything" I replied, smiling widely as I buckled my seatbelt, him doing the same

He matched my smile and we drove off, Joey honking the horn as we left the Square. Half an hour later we arrived back at his, him pulling into the driveway. He switched off the engine and kissed me softly, both of us climbing out of the car…

"Joey, what're you doing?" I proclaimed as he went to pick me up

"Carrying you over the threshold" he informed me

"Isn't that something only married couples do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Screw tradition. Or do you wanna walk instead of having a fit guy carry you?" he asked

I chuckled and nodded, him handing me his keys before picking me up. He walked us to the door and I unlocked the door, Joey setting me back down on my feet as we stepped inside…

"I'll just go and get your bags" he informed me

I nodded and watched as he made his way back to the car, returning moments later with my bags, shutting and locking the front door behind him…

"So, what do we do now?" I enquired, biting my lip softly

"You stop biting your lip because you know what it does to me" he replied

"I think you should show me the bedroom. Again" I admitted, raising an eyebrow

He nodded in agreement and picked up my bags with one hand, entwining our hands with another as we made our way upstairs and into his bedroom. He put my bags down and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, his lips connecting with mine softly, his tongue running along my bottom lip, asking for entry. Our tongues began to fight for dominance and the kiss grew more passionate as we stumbled to the bed, me falling down on top of Joey. My hands began to unbutton his shirt as his hands trailed up to my top, pulling it over my head. As my top came over my head I leant back down and kissed Joey again, my hands trailing down his muscular chest to his jeans, unbuttoning them, shoving them down to his ankles where he kicked them off fully. He then flipped us over, him on top of me as he worked at taking my jeans off. We were both left in our underwear, and our crotches were grounding together as Joey's kisses moved from my lips down my body. His hands reached around my back and unhooked my bra, throwing it to the floor as his mouth worked on one of my breasts, his free hand playing with the other and then changing. After lavishing enough attention on them he continued his journey, moving downwards. His tongue flicked out of his mouth along my hipbones, my hips bucking as he continued even further downwards, pressing his lips against my panty covered mound. His eyes glanced up at me and I moaned as he continued his actions, eventually sliding my underwear down and off my legs. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and buried his head in between them, licking and sucking. My hands moved down to his head, holding him in place, pulling at his hair as the pleasure intensified.

JOEY'S POV:

I slipped into Lauren with ease, holding my weight on my forearms. I connected our lips again. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth as I continued to thrust into her, our lips parting as she begged me to go faster which I obliged to…

"Fuck Joey, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" she moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her

"I think I'm gonna enjoy you living here" I chuckled as I flopped down besides her

"I think I'm gonna enjoy living here too" she mirrored, snuggling into my side, my arm tight around her waist

The twists and turns start next chapter. Hope you're looking forward to them!


	5. Chapter 5

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had been living together a week, and every morning he had woken up before me and brought me breakfast in bed. Today it was my turn. I climbed out of bed, gently letting his hand fall to my side of the bed as it had been draped over my waist and pulled his rugby shirt over my underwear clad body, making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, starting on a breakfast of what I knew we'd both want; bacon and eggs…

"Something smells nice" Joey's voice whispered against my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Bacon and eggs" I informed him as I continued to move the bacon about the pan

"I was talking about you but that too. Don't I normally make the breakfast?" he asked

"You do but I thought this morning would be different seeing as though I woke up before you. It was also meant to be breakfast in bed" I explained

"Well I don't have to be at work till 11, we can always go back there?" he suggested

"Yeah, I'll just plate this up" I replied, grabbing two plates from the now clean dishwasher

Joey slapped my bum, earning a squeal from me as he made his way to the fridge, grabbing some glasses out of the dishwasher before I closed it, pouring us a glass of fresh orange juice each…

"You carry these, I'll carry that" Joey informed me, handing me the glasses as I put our plates onto a tray

I nodded and took the glasses from him, making my way out of the room as he picked up the tray and followed me, all the while feeling his eyes on my bum. I set our glasses down on our bedside tables and climbed back into bed, holding the covers back for Joey as he climbed back into bed too, tray in hand. After a couple of The Big Bang Theory episodes and our breakfast, Joey climbed out of bed…

"And where do you think you're going?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"For a shower. I have to go to work soon" he replied

"But I haven't had my morning kiss yet" I informed him

He smirked and leant down, locking his lips with mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip, gaining immediate access into my mouth. We both pulled away a minute or two later, breathless…

"Now I really have to get organised. Don't want to be late, do I?" he inquired

I shook my head and smiled, pulling off his rugby shirt, dropping it to the floor as I snuggled back under the covers again. I smiled once again as I heard a low groan escape his lips before I felt his weight on top of me, pulling the covers down to the bottom of the bed…

"You're gonna be the death of me one day" he whispered before crushing our lips together

After our morning rendezvous, Joey finally showered and left for work. After watching another The Big Bang Theory episode I made my way downstairs to sort out the kitchen. After tidying up the breakfast things I made my way back upstairs to shower. I then did the general tidying before settling down in the living room, dialling Whitney's number…

"Long time, no speak, stranger" she chuckled as she answered the phone

"Sorry. I've been rather busy" I admitted

"So I hear. So, how's life away from the Square then?" she questioned

"It's great, Whit" I sighed contentedly "I know I hardly know this guy but it feels as though I've known him years. It's weird. A good weird though"

"That's good then. The Square's quieter without our resident party animal" she admitted

"That's not a bad thing. I needed to change, and I'm on the wagon now" I replied

"That's great news" she proclaimed "I'm proud of you, Lauren"

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too. So, how're my lot?" I asked

"They're good, yeah" she replied, but I could sense hesitation in her voice

"Whit, what's the matter? Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me but a mystery woman showed up. She says she's something do with your Dad's time in Manchester" she informed me

"Thanks, Whit" I proclaimed "look, I better go. There's someone at the door"

"Okay. Bye" she replied, hanging up the phone

I hung up the phone too and laid it down next to me, not focusing on the TV that was switched on. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard my phone ringing again. I glanced at the caller ID, inhaling and exhaling a breath before answering…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her "how's things?"

"Hi, darling. Oh, it's so good to hear your voice" she sighed

"I only spoke to you a couple of nights ago. Is everything okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're all good. How're you?" she asked "how's Joey?"

"We're both good thanks. He's at work and I've just finished cleaning" I informed her

"Lauren Branning and cleaning? I never thought I'd hear those words mix" she chuckled

"Look, Mum, I'd love to chat but there's someone at the door. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I inquired

"Okay, darling. Take care, and say hi to Joey for me" she replied "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

So why is Tanya keeping things from Lauren?


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

The rest of the day I was distracted and confused, distracted by what Whitney had told me, confused as to why my Mum hadn't told me. We'd promised after her cancer secret came out that there'd be no more lies, no more secrets, yet she and Dad were keeping a potentially life changing one from me…

I sighed and glanced down at my phone as it rang, Joey's caller ID flashing across the screen. Composing myself to sound bright and like there was nothing wrong, I answered the phone…

"Hey, you" he greeted me "I was just checking to see if you were okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good, thanks" I replied

"No you're not. What's the matter?" he questioned

"Nothing, Joey, I'm fine. Honestly" I assured him, laughing nervously

"Okay, well I won't be home too late. I'll get us a Chinese, yeah?" he inquired

"Chinese sounds great. I'll see you later. Bye" I sighed, hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

The intensity of my feelings for Lauren scared me. I could read her like a book and we'd only known each other a little over a week. I'd never had feelings like this for a girl before, and it was all brand new to me. I hung up the phone and made my way back out to the bar…

"Mate, do you think you'll be alright here for a couple of hours? I've gotta duck back home" I questioned

"Your little lady friend need satisfying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Yeah, something like that. So, can you?" I inquired

"That's fine, dude. Take as long as you need" he replied

I nodded and smiled, making my way out of the club and over to my car. I climbed in and started the engine, fastening my seatbelt before driving off back to the flat, determined to find out what was wrong with Lauren…

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked to the window at the end of the room, having heard someone's car pull up the driveway. It was Joey. He climbed out of the car and noticed me watching him, a smile on his face as he unlocked the door and stepped inside the flat, me making my way out to meet him in the hallway…

"Hey, what're you doing back so early?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I think we need to have a chat, don't you?" he questioned, throwing his keys into the bowl

"What about?" I inquired

"About why you're lying to me" he informed me "come on. Sit down"

I sighed and sat down next to him on the sofa, watching as he pulled his jacket off…

"So, what's the matter with you then?" he asked

"It's Mum" I admitted, sighing heavily "she's lying to me"

"What do you mean? What about?" he questioned, confused

"When we all found out about her cancer and Dad came back, we promised no more secrets and no more lies. I got off the phone with Whitney who's just told me a mystery woman linked to my Dad has turned up in the Square and when Mum rang she didn't bother to say anything" I explained

"Maybe she's trying to protect you?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, maybe, and I get that, I do, but we said no more lies. That's what hurts" I admitted

"Do you think you should talk to her about it then? Confront her?" he asked

"For now, no" I replied "I'm gonna wait and see how long it takes her to tell me"

He nodded and smiled, his arm reaching round, stroking the base of my neck and my hair…

"Joey" I whispered after a few moments silence

"Mm?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I want you to make love to me. Not sex. I want you to make love to me" I stated

I watched as he swallowed and then nodded, reaching out his hand for me to take, both of us standing up as he walked us from the living room up the stairs. We arrived in the bedroom and stood, just watching each other as Joey began to undress me, my top falling to the floor and then my jeans, Joey's gaze burning holes into my skin as he watched me step out of them, kicking my shoes off too. It was then my turn to undress him. We both stood naked in front of each other and Joey wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing our lips together for the first time since we'd entered the room. I guided us backwards towards the bed and we fell into the sea of cushions and pillows, not caring a bit. Our lips stayed connected as we slipped under the covers, Joey on top of me. I shut my eyes as he pushed himself into me, filling me completely as he always did. As he began to thrust he ran his fingertips over my face, stroking stray bits of hair away so he could watch me…

"Open your eyes" he whispered

I did as he asked and opened them, our eyes connecting as our lips connected once again. Joey continued to thrust into me, his thrusts slow and meaningful, his eyes conveying exactly what we both felt, exactly what we both knew. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as I felt my orgasm approaching, Joey's head buried in the crook of my neck, a sign his was approaching too. I felt him spill inside of me, me joining him, hitting my peak a few seconds later…

"Joey" I whispered as we lay next to each other, my body moving towards his

"Mm?" he questioned, repeating his actions from downstairs

"Thank you" I replied, pressing a light kiss to his jaw as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him as we fell into a deep sleep


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me get this straight, you're kicking me out of my own flat in the pouring rain?" Joey asked as I shooed him out of the flat that morning

"Got it in one. Whoever said you weren't clever was lying" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Are you gonna tell me exactly what you're doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, I'm not. You'll find out if you'd let me get on" I stated

"Okay. So, what am I meant to do for an hour or so?" he inquired

"I don't know. Drive around. Go to work. I don't know. Just go" I proclaimed

"Fine. Do I get a kiss?" he asked

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly before opening the door. I heard him scoff lightly as he walked out, and I shut the door behind him. After double checking he was gone I made my way into the living room to set up our indoor picnic. I laid a blanket on the floor and then made my way into the kitchen, grabbing the food I'd bought earlier on when I did the food shop. I then made my way upstairs, grabbing the candles that I'd hid in the wardrobe and made my way back downstairs again, setting them out before lighting them. After standing back and admiring my work I checked the clock, hearing Joey's car pull up the drive right on time. I made my way to the door and opened it as he was about to put his key in the lock…

"Take off your coat and shoes and then shut your eyes. In that order" I informed him

"What's going on?" he questioned as he did as I asked

"Just do as I say and you'll find out" I replied, hanging his coat up for him as he took off his shoes

He turned to me after he'd taken off his shoes. I raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to shut his eyes which he did. I turned him around and covered his closed eyes with my hands, guiding him into the living room…

"Okay, open" I stated, biting my lip nervously as I stood next to him

"What is this?" he asked, glancing from the set up picnic to me and back again

"I wanted to do something to say thank you for everything you've done for me" I admitted

"Have you not been doing that since you arrived?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

"I wanted to do something romantic" I explained "because I think we both know that this is more than just a fling, right?"

His face went serious again and his gaze burned into mine. He nodded his head and moved his hand to my face, tucking some hair behind my ear. I smiled and took his hand, guiding him over to the picnic, both of us sitting down, beginning to eat…

"How did you manage to do all of this without me finding out?" he asked as I lay in between his legs after we'd ate

"I have my ways. You should know that by now" I replied, looking up at him

"I certainly do" he informed me, leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while longer, and I could feel Joey's gaze on me…

"What're you looking at me for?" I questioned, not looking up at him

"How do you know I'm looking at you?" he asked, shocked

"I can feel your gaze on me" I informed him, sitting up, turning to face him "what's on your mind?"

"You. Only you" he sighed "ever since yesterday. Hell, ever since I first met you, you've been right in here"

"Really?" I asked, shocked at his admission

"Yeah, and you know it. Because I'm right there in yours too, aren't I?" he inquired

I swallowed and nodded, signalling yes… "You make me wanna be a better person, Joey. When I'm around you, everything makes sense, everything feels better. I don't wanna drink because I wanna savour every minute I have in your company. When you're gone, even for the shortest amount of time I miss you and when you're here I can't get enough of you. You make me feel safe and secure, all my worries and doubts vanish. You look after me"

"And I always will, if that's what you want?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed and nodded again, signalling yes. I watched as Joey moved towards me, his breath fanning my face before his lips brushed mine, a soft moan escaping my lips. He brushed his lips with mine again and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him as our lips now fought for dominance against each other's, Joey leaning me back so my back was against the soft carpet. He moved on top of me, his hands brushing up my body, stopping at my mound, beginning to rub up and down, a smirk on his face as a moan escaped my lips…

"I love what I do to you. How I make you feel" he whispered, his lips vibrating against the skin of my neck as he pressed open mouthed kisses to it

"And you love what I do to you too" I informed him, pushing myself up so his body was against the carpet

His hands held my waist as one hand began to unbutton his shirt and the other one pulled the zip of his trousers down, dipping inside his boxers, a groan escaping his lips. I smiled as his eyes shut as I continued my ministrations, pumping up and down, feeling him grow in my hand…

I moaned as my back hit the carpet again, Joey's hand pulling my leggings down to my ankles and moving the material of my panties out of the way, entering a finger, another loud moan escaping my lips as he began to pump, adding a second finger to the mix...

Our lips crashed together and our tongues fought for dominance as he pushed himself inside of me, our clothes having been discarded minutes previous. I moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust, bringing his free hand down, rubbing his thumb over my already sensitive clit…

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" I moaned as my legs tensed and I came, squeezing my eyes tight shut

My moans sent Joey over the edge and he came too. I watched with hooded, sleepy eyes as he reached up and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa off and wrapped it around us as he pulled me into him, holding me tight against his chest as we both fell into a deep sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREN'S POV:

I turned over in bed that night, reaching out for Joey but his side of the bed was stone cold. I sighed and sat up, remembering when I'd come to bed three hours previous he said he'd be straight behind me. I climbed out of bed and pulled my slippers onto my feet and my dressing gown around my body, making my way downstairs into the living room where Joey was sat, a mountain of paperwork around him and the TV on…

"Babe, I thought you were coming to bed? Have you seen the time?" I asked as I sat down next to him

"I got caught up with all of this" he sighed "if I don't get three potential waitresses picked by tomorrow morning my job's on the line"

"How about me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You? You don't need a job though" he questioned, confused

"I can't be living off your handouts for the rest of my time here" I replied "I need a job, Joey. Have you got a spare application form?"

"You're serious, aren't you?" he inquired

"Yeah, I'm serious. So, application form?" I asked

He chuckled and handed me one and a pen, me sitting back on the sofa as I began to fill it out. Half an hour later, I was done…

"Now that's done, how about you come to bed?" I suggested

"I've still gotta pick two more potentials" he informed me

"That one and that one" I proclaimed, pointing to two random applications "done. Come to bed, Joey. It's four in the morning. We've gotta be up in a few hours and I want my boyfriend next to me when I do. Not sprawled out down here by himself"

He smiled at me and I reciprocated it, smiling wider as he switched the TV off and put the paperwork back onto the coffee table. He stood up and made his way round to me, picking me up and putting me over his shoulder, smacking my behind as he carried me up the stairs…

The next day, Joey left for work. He'd told me he'd let me know if I'd been successful for an interview or not. After arriving back at the flat after doing the food shop, I heard my phone ringing in my bag, routing through it, I located it, smiling as I saw Whitney's caller ID…

"Hey, stranger. What's up?" I asked

"I'm bored. Tyler's off doing something so I thought I'd ring my best friend. How's things with Mr. Lover Lover?" she questioned

"Whit" I sighed, cringing at her nickname for him "they're good thanks. Really good. I might have a job too"

"That's great, Lauren" she replied "what doing?"

"Waiteressing. The club Joey runs are expanding into food and I've applied" I explained

"Living and working together? Wow, things are getting serious" she proclaimed

"They kinda are, yeah" I admitted "anyway, how're things at home? How're things with my lot?"

"Your Dad's mystery woman keeps disappearing and then coming back" she informed me "and Abi seems to be upset, understandable but I think there's something else on her mind. Maybe a chat with her big sister will help"

"Yeah, I might give her a call later" I replied

After fifteen minutes more of chatting with Whitney we both hung up, Tyler having arrived back home. I made my way back into the kitchen and unpacked the shopping, hurrying to my phone as I heard it ringing again…

"Joey" I sighed, trying to regain my breath

"Hey, babe. You okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't wanna miss your call. So, about the job?" I asked nervously

"You've got it. No interview needed either. Turns out your CV's quite impressive" he informed me

"Really? That's great" I proclaimed "what time will you be home? We're gonna need to celebrate"

"I won't be too long actually. I'm just waiting for Tom to get here and then I'll be on my way" he informed me "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

After telling Lauren she'd been successful in getting the job, I was so happy, almost happier than her. Things were looking up for her. And I was nervous about what I had to ask her when I got home. Tom arrived at the club ten minutes later and I collected my things, leaving the club almost immediately, heading home…

"No work tonight" I informed Lauren as I walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner "tonight's just about me and you"

"Good" she replied "do you want a beer?"

"You bought alcohol?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah. But I didn't get any for myself. I'm doing okay" she assured me

"No, that's not what I mean. I feel bad that you've bought it for me" I admitted

"It's fine. You deserve a beer or two after a hard day's work" she replied "sit down. I'll finish up dinner"

"What're we having?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table

"Fajitas" she informed me as she started to plate things up, placing them on the table "ah, fingers"

I chuckled and waited until she'd put everything on the table. She came and sat down opposite me and we began to tuck in…

"Babe, I was thinking" I admitted as we began to eat our meal

"Yeah, what about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink

"Why don't you move in here? Permanently?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You're joking, right?" she questioned, putting her glass down

"No. You've got a job here so it makes perfect sense" I replied "come on, Lauren"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Why don't you move in here? Permanently"_

Joey asking me that almost made me spit my drink out. I managed to compose myself and set my drink down and looked at him, nothing but seriousness in his eyes…

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Deadly. Look, we both know how serious this thing with us is. I wanna take it to the next level. Move in here with me. Let's be a proper couple" he stated, taking a hold of my hand

"Okay" I replied, smiling

"Okay? You mean okay as in yes?" he inquired

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's move in together" I proclaimed, smiling widely

Joey stood up and picked me up, swinging me around before placing me back on the ground, kissing me passionately…


	9. Chapter 9

"Lauren, can I have a word in the office please?" Joey asked as I sat in the staffroom on my break

"Ooh" proclaimed Jessica and Hannah, who were my co-workers

I smiled at them and stood up, making my way out of the staffroom, Joey shutting the door behind me…

"What's the matter?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as we walked to his office

He didn't answer me. I was confused, very confused. We walked in and he shut the door behind us. I stood in the middle of the room as he walked towards his desk…

"Sit down" he stated, motioning to the chair opposite his desk

I did as he said and sat down as he leant against his desk, looking me up and down…

"What, Joey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"There've been some complaints" he informed me

"There have? Who from?" I asked, confused

"Customers. They say what you're wearing makes you look too good, and I'd have to agree" he explained

"Seriously? That's what you drag me in here for? I thought it was something serious" I admitted

"This is serious. We're gonna have to have a discussion about your uniform" he replied

"Okay, and what do you suggest we do?" I questioned "do you suggest I walk around stark naked? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He swallowed and nodded. I smiled and stood up, his legs opening for me to stand in between them. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, brushing my lips against his…

"What would your boss say?" he asked, whispering against my lips

"Seeing as though you're my boss, I don't think he minds. Does he?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no. I guided his hands from my waist to my shirt, his hands beginning to unbutton my shirt, letting it fall from my shoulders and down to the floor. I unbuttoned his too, letting it fall to the floor with mine. I moaned involuntarily as Joey's hands trailed up the backs of my legs and under my skirt, squeezing my bum, his hands reaching up to the top of my tights, pulling them down as I slipped out of my shoes. He picked me up and sat me on the desk, bunching my skirt up to my stomach, quickly discarding his trousers, his erection very much evident. I smirked and my hands reached for his boxers, pushing them down as Joey pulled my underwear to my ankles, his length teasing me before pushing into me. My moans began to get louder as Joey began to thrust harder and faster, Joey's lips connecting with mine to swallow both of our moans as our climaxes neared. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me forwards on the desk so my bum was just resting on the edge. Joey buried his head into the crook of my neck, a sign I'd come to realise that he did when he was close. He removed one hand from my waist and travelled down to rub my sensitive mound, my moans getting louder as our tongues fought for dominance. My orgasm hit without warning, Joey's mouth biting down softly on my neck as he came too, his thrusts getting limper as we came down from our highs…

"So that's how I make good with the boss. I'll remember that" I chuckled as we redressed

"You'd do good too, because I think we might repeating that tonight, quite a few times" he admitted

"Oh, really?" I questioned "what if I'm not in the mood?"

"You'll be in the mood, alright. Now, back to work, before people get suspicious" he proclaimed

"I love it when you get bossy" I informed him, kissing him gently before making my way back to work

Later on that afternoon I walked the ten minutes back to mine and Joey's. After showering and getting redressed out of my work clothes I decided to ring Abi, mine and Whitney's conversation having being playing on my mind…

"Hey, Lauren" Abi's bubbly voice greeted me "I miss you"

"I miss you too, Abs" I sighed "how're things?"

"Not too great" she admitted "turns out Dad got married in Manchester. And now his wife's turned up. Mum's furious"

"Married? What? Sounds like I need to come home" I stated

"Abs, is that Lauren? Let me speak to her please" I heard Mum's voice ask

"Mum wants to speak to you, Lauren. That okay?" Abi questioned

"Yeah, that's fine. Put her on" I replied, running a hand through my wet hair

"Hello, darling" she greeted me a moment or two later

"Don't "darling" me" I sighed "do you not remember what we promised when your cancer secret came out?"

"Darling, let me explain" Mum begged

"No, Mum. I'm coming home to get the rest of my things" I informed her

"That's what I was gonna ask you, your Dad and I want you to come home" she admitted

"You think I wanna come home to a house full of secrets?" I questioned "yeah, right"

"Darling, you can't live with Joey for the rest of your life" she sighed, chuckling lightly

"Can't I? Why not? At least he doesn't lie to me. I've got a job and I've got a place to live. Like you're even bothered" I proclaimed

"I am bothered, darling. Of course I am" she replied

"Sounds like it. Look, Joey's back from work. We'll be there to pick up my things in half an hour" I informed her

"Lauren, please" Mum begged

"No, Mum. Don't even try and stop me" I proclaimed "I'll see you then. Bye"

I hung up the phone and let out a frustrated groan, something Joey heard as he walked in…

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, sitting down next to me

"Mum" I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder "I've told her we're gonna come and pick the rest of my things up. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Give me five minutes to change, okay?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled as he stood up and leant down to kiss me, disappearing from the room. He arrived back five minutes later, having changed into jeans, a t-shirt and some Converse…

"Come on then, let's go" he stated, smiling widely

I nodded and grabbed my handbag, following him out of the house to his car…


	10. Chapter 10

I'd planned to update both this story and "Connections" but I'm shattered so only one update tonight, and it's this one. Enjoy…

We pulled up outside the house half an hour later. Joey switched off his car engine and took his keys out of the ignition; I could feel his gaze on me…

"What?" I asked, smiling lightly

"I'm just worried about you, that's all" he admitted, moving a piece of hair from my face "do you want me to go in and grab your things?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to confront them" I stated "the sooner it's over and done with the better. Come on"

Joey nodded as I climbed out of the car and he did the same, pressing the button to lock it as we made our way up the steps and I let us in with my key, Mum hurrying through from the kitchen…

"Darling, can we not just speak before you make such a rash decision?" she asked

I glanced at Joey and he smiled… "It's up to you"

"Fine, you've both got five minutes" I informed her as Dad appeared in the doorway

She nodded and smiled, Joey and I following her through into the kitchen…

"First off, we want to apologise" Mum admitted "your Dad and I know we did wrong"

"Too late" I replied "you should've just told me in the first place. Just because I'm away from the family home doesn't mean I'm not a part of the family. I had the right to know"

"You promised you wouldn't tell her" Abi proclaimed as she walked in the room

"Promised you wouldn't tell me what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Oh, Abi, darling" Mum sighed, holding her head in her hands

"Promised you wouldn't tell me what?" I asked again "will someone please tell me?"

"I had a pregnancy scare" Abi admitted

"This just keeps getting better and better. I'm moving in with Joey and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I informed them, standing up

"Nah, there's no way you're moving in with him. Over my dead body" Dad stated

"And why's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "you and Mum had moved in together and had me by the time you were my age"

"He's only after one thing. I know how teenage boys think" he replied

"Hang on a minute, you have no idea how I feel about your daughter" Joey interjected, finally speaking up

"Care to enlighten us then?" he inquired

"She's the most important thing in my life. I love her" he replied

I was shocked by what Joey had just admitted to my Dad. Composing myself, I turned to my Dad… "You were saying? If you don't mind, I'll get my things and go"

Mum and Dad didn't stop me as I made my way out of the room and up the stairs to collect the rest of my belongings. Ten minutes later I made my way down the stairs, Joey walking into the hallway…

"Here, let me help" he stated, taking one of my bags from me

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and kissed my cheek, making his way out of the front door as I made my way into the kitchen, Mum, Dad and Abi watching me as I set my keys down on the table…

"Lauren" Abi proclaimed as I went to leave the room again

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She didn't say anything. She just hugged me tightly. We smiled and pulled away…

"You're welcome at Joey's anytime" I assured her "just call or text"

She nodded and I squeezed her hand, picking up my bag again before making my way out of the house and down the steps back to Joey's car. I smiled as I climbed in, hearing him humming along to the radio. As I climbed in the passenger seat he switched the radio off and turned to face me…

"About what I said in there, you don't have to say it back. Just know I mean it" he informed me

"I love you too" I stated, smiling widely

He matched my smile and kissed me passionately, pulling away, resting our foreheads together…

"I should go and see Whitney and Lucy" I sighed

"We've got time if you wanna?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No" I replied after a moment or two's thought "I just wanna get away from here"

He nodded in understanding and squeezed my hand, dropping it as we fastened our seatbelts and drove away from the Square…


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up to the feel of Joey's lips on mine. As I continued to wake up slowly, I felt his weight on mine, he was straddling me. I pouted, requesting another kiss. I sneakily opened one eye and as Joey pressed his lips to mine, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth. I smirked and pushed him off of me, flipping his body down into the bedsheets so I was straddling him…

"Morning, beautiful" he greeted me, stroking some hair from my face, caressing my cheek

"Morning, handsome" I mirrored, leaning my cheek into his palm as he held it

"We should be getting up" he admitted, breaking the moment

"What? Why?" I questioned, confused

"Today's Saturday, baby. And we've got a housewarming party to organise for" he replied

"Well I better go and get myself looking beautiful, hadn't I?" I asked, climbing off of him

"You mean more beautiful than you look already" he stated, pulling me back to him, kissing me once more

I smiled and made my way into the bathroom, switching the shower on. As I stripped myself of my bed clothes and climbed in, I felt Joey's arms wrap around my waist from behind…

"This is really getting things done, isn't it?" I questioned as he turned me to face him

"No, it's getting you done" he informed me, lifting me up so my body was pressed against his body and the shower wall, a moan escaping my lips as he entered me, filling me completely

After our shower we made our way into the bedroom, getting dressed and organised for our day ahead. As the evening drew closer I was double checking everything, making sure it was all perfect…

"Babe, everything looks great. Stop worrying" Joey reassured me as I hurried about

I smiled and nodded, kissing him gently, our kiss deepening, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. I chuckled and made my way to the door, checking my appearance in the mirror before opening it to the first guests; Abi, Lucy and Whitney…

"Hi, guys" I greeted them "come on in"

"This place is amazing" Whitney proclaimed, staring around in awe

"I'll give you the guided tour. You coming, Abs?" I questioned

She nodded and I smiled at Joey as we walked past him and into the living room. As I finished up the guided tour, more people started to arrive…

"Lauren" Abi shouted over the music as we stood in the living room

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Mum and Dad asked me to give you this" she informed me, handing me a card

"Thank you" I replied, smiling as I rubbed her arm "are you definitely staying tonight?"

"If that's still okay with you and Joey?" she asked

"Course it is" I assured her "go and have some fun"

She nodded and made her way over to Whitney and Lucy. As the party continued, I made my way into the kitchen to find Whitney and Lucy. As I was about to enter, I heard them talking…

"You think she's moving too fast, don't you?" Whitney asked

"Don't you? Moving in with this guy when she hardly knows him. How much does she really know about him?" Lucy inquired

I sighed, my friends having pretended to be supportive when in fact they weren't. I walked back to the living room, seeing Joey laughing and having a good time, I made my way upstairs…

JOEY'S POV:

As I continued to mingle with mine and Lauren's guests, I noticed she was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room again, checking I hadn't missed her I walked out and into the kitchen to find she wasn't there either. Bypassing people on the stairs, I headed into our bedroom, finding her laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling…

"Baby, what're you doing up here?" I asked

"Just having a break" she informed me, plastering a fake smile on her face

"And now the truth. You forget I can read you like a book Miss. Branning" I replied

She sighed and sat up, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed, her face looking at her feet…

"I overheard Lucy and Whitney talking" she admitted "they don't support this like I thought they did. They think we're moving too fast, which maybe we are?"

"Don't say that" I proclaimed "baby, you know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Other people's opinions don't matter. This is about us, no one else"

I watched as she moved her gaze up from her feet to my face, our eyes locking. I smiled at her and watched as her hand moved to my face, I pressed my lips to the inside of her hand as her hand held my cheek and leant forward to kiss her, pressing a lingering kiss against her lips…

"I love you, and that's all that matters, okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"That's all that matters. And, Joey, just for the record, I love you too" I mirrored

I smiled and held out my hand to her as I stood up, both of us making our way back downstairs to the party…

LAUREN'S POV:

Later on that evening the party ended and everybody left, leaving myself, Joey and Abi…

"Why don't you get organised for bed and I'll be up in a sec?" I suggested to Abi

She nodded and disappeared from the room as I began to clear up…

"I think that can be left till morning" Joey stated, wrapping his arms around my waist "I can't believe you're ditching me tonight"

"It's only for one night. Besides, Abs and I need some girly time, you know that" I replied

"I know, baby, I know. You go and have fun" he proclaimed

I smiled and kissed him softly, making my way upstairs to Abi…


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

I was walking through from the storeroom when I tripped on the step, the crate I was holding and myself going flying…

"Lauren, Lauren, what happened?" Joey asked worriedly, hurrying over to me

"I tripped on the step" I sighed "sorry about the mess"

"I don't care about the mess. Are you okay? Can you stand?" he questioned

"I think so" I replied, Joey helping me ease myself to my feet "ow"

"Okay, let's get you to A&E, make sure it's not broken" he stated "Jess"

Jessica walked through from the back too, seeing the mess she nodded… "Hope you're okay, Lauren"

I nodded as Joey grabbed my bag, handing it to me as he supported most of my weight, both of us making our way out of the club to his car…

"I don't think I need to go to A&E, Joey" I admitted

"You're going and that's the end of it" he informed me, starting his engine and driving off

I sighed as we drove in a comfortable silence, arriving at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Joey pulled into a parking space and went to get a ticket, sticking it to his window before moving around to my side of the car, helping me out and into the A&E reception. He sat me down and went off to get the forms to fill in, returning a minute later with them…

"It's a bit of a wait" he informed me as he sat down, beginning to fill out my details

"Maybe you could just bandage me up yourself then? That's all they'll do" I suggested

"Nope, I'm not taking the risk" he replied, continuing to fill out my forms

After filling out my forms he handed them back to the receptionist, my name being called forty five minutes later. A nurse led me through to be examined and then to the X-ray department where we waited another hour…

"Miss. Branning, do you want to come through?" a doctor questioned half an hour later

I nodded and Joey helped me up, supporting my weight once again as we walked into the doctor's office…

"Unfortunately you've fractured your ankle so it's going to need to be in plaster for six weeks" he informed me, checking through his notes "we'll get you plastered up and some crutches and some painkillers and you can be on your way"

I nodded, sighing as we made our way back out into the waiting room. Five minutes later, a nurse arrived with a wheelchair for me, me, Joey and her going off to have my ankle plastered up…

"What am I meant to do about work?" I inquired as I sat, my ankle being plastered up

"Don't worry about work, I'll sort it" Joey assured me "and I'll be waiting on you hand and foot"

I smiled and turned to him, kissing him softly before pulling away, the plaster having being finished. The nurse returned to the room, holding a pair of crutches for me. I took them from her and Joey held me up as I eased myself onto them, the three of us hobbling from the room. An hour later, we arrived home…

"Right, you've got everything you need, yes? Phone, TV remotes, food, drink?" Joey asked

"Yes, I've got everything. I'll be fine, stop worrying" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"Sorry" he replied "I promise I won't be long. Call me if you need me"

I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me, pulling away, grabbing his keys as he left the flat…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back at work and hurried into the office, grabbing the paperwork I needed and hurrying back out to the bar…

"If you need anything, call James, okay?" I asked Jessica as she manned the bar

She nodded… "Send Lauren my best"

I nodded and made my way out of the club, walking the five minutes into the florists in town, organising for a bouquet to be sorted for Lauren as I went to do a few bits of shopping. Forty five minutes later, I was done and heading home…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's car pulled up the drive and I smiled, waiting for him to come into the flat…

"Hey, baby" he greeted me, kissing me softly, handing me my flowers

"You didn't have to do all this" I proclaimed "thank you"

"I promised your Dad I'd take good care of you. I'm not one to break my promises. Do you need anything?" he questioned

"Just a cuddle from you. I was just about to put Breaking Bad on" I informed him

"Looks like I got back just in time then. I'll pop these in water" he replied, kissing me softly once again before leaving the room


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

My leg had been in plaster for a month and after several check ups, the doctors were happy that my plaster could be removed and I could wear a moon boot. Sitting on the sofa like I had been for the past month, I heard Joey's car pull up the driveway and the front door unlock, him walking into the room moments later…

"Hey, baby" he greeted me, kissing me softly

"More flowers? We could set up our own florist at this rate" I chuckled

"It'd be safer for you, that's for sure" he replied, smirking

"Cheeky. How was your day?" I questioned, easing myself onto his lap

"It was good thanks. How was yours?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Amazing, actually" I proclaimed "I did a dance and slid down the stairs"

"Ha-ha" he stated, rolling his eyes "you didn't slide down the stairs did you?"

"No, of course I didn't, you idiot" I sighed, kissing him softly "what's for dinner?"

"Sweet and sour chicken, Joey style" he informed me, easing me back onto the sofa

"Joey style?" I asked, grabbing my crutches, following him into the kitchen

"Yep, Joey style" he replied "I add a secret ingredient, one you can't find out about"

"Alright Mr. Secretive, I'll leave you to it" I stated "can you bring me a drink through?"

He nodded and I made my way back through to the living room, sitting down to watch another episode of Revenge as Joey made our dinner, bringing my drink and his recently purchased bouquet of flowers through to the living room…

"Dinner is served" Joey proclaimed as he set mine down in front of me

"Looks and smells delicious" I informed him, smiling

"Just like you then" he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck

I titled my head to the side so he had better access to my skin, his lips trailing up and down, his hands turned my face to his, connecting our lips together…

"What about dinner?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I pulled away momentarily

"That can wait. This" he replied, motioning down to his tightened groin "can't"

I smirked and moved my legs apart, Joey's knees fitting in between them as he pressed his lips against mine again, the kiss getting more and more passionate as I unfastened his trousers and dipped my hand into his boxers, running my hand up and down his length, the groans from Joey's mouth spilling into mine as our tongues began to fight for dominance…

Joey pulled my hand away and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the bedroom where he laid me down on the bed, his hands moving up my legs, easing my leggings off, his mouth trailing up my skin, leaving a trail of fire. Next off was his rugby jumper that I'd been wearing, his mouth pressing kisses along my stomach up to where my bra sat. His lips worked at the skin of my neck as he lifted me up, unhooking my bra, letting it fall to the floor from his grasp. His lips trailed down my neck and began to lavish attention on my breasts, moans escaping my lips as he continued to travel downwards again…

As I was on the cusp of orgasm, Joey stopped. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but smirked as I watched him step off the bed and undress himself, climbing back on when he was fully naked. He positioned himself above me and entered me, my arms wrapping around his neck. He lifted my good leg so that he could change angle, my moans getting louder as the pleasure intensified…

"Fuck" I sighed as Joey rolled off of me, our breathing heavy

"That beats my sweet and sour chicken any day of the week" he replied, laughing lightly

"I think we should go back downstairs. I wanna try it" I admitted

"How about I bring it up here?" he suggested "you look shattered"

I nodded and smiled, snuggling myself under the covers as I watched him pull a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and a t-shirt, making his way back downstairs, returning minutes later with our food…


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

My moon boot had come off a week and a half ago and my leg was slowly healing. I'd just finished the ironing and headed upstairs into mine and Joey's room with it. I placed the basket down on the bed and saw an envelope, my name in Joey's writing sat on my bedside table. Intrigued, I opened it, two plane tickets falling out…

"Joseph" I proclaimed, making my way into the bathroom where he was showering

"I'm guessing by your tone of voice you found the tickets?" he asked

"I did. What the hell are you thinking?" I questioned

"That I wanted to treat my girlfriend to a nice, romantic break. C'mon, you can't say you're not tempted?" he inquired

"I am but it's too much. We could easily go to France for a week" I sighed "the Maldives, Joey, really?"

"Lauren, I wanted to treat you. Splash a bit of cash on you" he explained "please keep the tickets"

"Nope, I'm gonna flush them down the toilet" I informed him, opening the toilet lid

"No, don't you dare" he proclaimed, stepping out of the shower, his naked frame in front of me

"Hello" I greeted him, smirking playfully

"You just wanted to see me naked, didn't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"How did you guess?" I questioned, putting the tickets on the side as he stepped towards me

"I know you, Lauren" he informed me, his voice vibrating against my neck as his lips found the skin "so, the Maldives. Are you in or are you out?"

"I think I might need a little bit of convincing" I admitted

"You know I love a challenge" he replied, pulling me back into the shower with him

Half an hour later…

"Okay, I'm convinced. We're going to the Maldives" I informed him

"Great, we better get packing then. We leave tomorrow morning" he stated

"Tomorrow morning? You're joking, right? Joey, I'm gonna need to go shopping" I proclaimed

"Then go shopping. I'll make a start on packing while you're gone" he replied, kissing me softly

I sighed and got dressed again, quickly blow drying my hair. I grabbed Joey's car keys, which thankfully I was insured for and made my way out of the flat, heading to the car and driving the twenty minutes into town. I arrived and made my way to get the few bits and pieces I needed, picking Joey up some things too, just in case. An hour and a bit later, I headed back to the flat, leaning against the front door as I shut it behind me…

"Need some help, babe?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes please" I replied, smiling thankfully

He reciprocated my smile and took the majority of bags I had from me, making his way upstairs as I followed. I walked into the room, shocked by what I saw…

"You're organised?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he dumped the bags on the bed

"Yep" he replied, smiling "you've just gotta pack your things now"

"You truly are an amazing man" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck "and I love you"

"And I love you too" he mirrored "now get packing. Dinner will be ready in twenty"

"What're we having?" I questioned

"Stir fry" he replied "I'll see you downstairs"

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room as I began to pack. Just as I zipped up the last suitcase, Joey walked into the room…

"Time for dinner" he informed me "all done?"

"Yeah, just in time too. I really am grateful for this holiday. Our first one together" I replied

"I wonder what we'll do to pass the time?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure we'll think of a few things. And you get to see me in a bikini. Lucky you" I laughed

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us making our way downstairs for dinner…

What do you wanna see happen on the Joey/Lauren holiday? Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

LAUREN'S POV:

Unbeknownst to me, Joey had booked us into the first class section of the plane we'd be on for eleven hours as we travelled to the Maldives…

"So, how're you gonna thank me for this luxury?" he whispered into my ear

"You'll see when we land and get to the resort" I informed him, turning to smile at him

"Well I was hoping we could maybe join the mile high club?" he suggested

"You're not serious? Joey, we're on a plane full of people" I proclaimed, shocked

"And? Think of it as a challenge to see if you can keep quiet or not" he replied "so, you up for it?"

"There's no way it's happening. No way in hell" I informed him, smiling sweetly

"Fine" he stated "I'm sure there's someone on this flight who's willing to"

"You wouldn't dare" I proclaimed

"Wouldn't I? I'm quite a catch, babe. You should know" he replied, his trademark smirk in place

"Fine" I sighed "bathroom, five minutes"

He smirked and kissed my lips softly as I stood up, making my way down the plane to the toilets. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. I checked my appearance in the mirror, tidying up my hair as best I could. I smiled and turned as a knock at the door sounded. I unlocked it and Joey stepped in, backing me into the wall as he crushed his lips down on mine...

I moaned into his kiss as his hands roamed my body, his hands placing themselves on my bum as he lifted me up, pressing me against the wall, our crotches grounding together. His lips trailed down my neck as he removed my hoodie and t-shirt, his lips continuing to trail down my skin. I pulled at his hair, trying to stop myself from moaning too loudly, his lips setting every piece of skin his lips met on fire. His hands trailed down to my leggings, dipping inside them, stroking the material of my panties…

"You were so adamant that you didn't want this so why're you so wet?" he asked

I smiled and connected our lips together again, his hands moving my panties to the side, stroking his finger up and down my folds. I bucked my hips against his hand as he slid a finger into me…

"Joey, now's really not the time for games" I proclaimed as he slipped another finger in

He smirked and removed his fingers, taking my hands in his, moving them down to his jeans. I smiled as I felt his need and want for me evident. As I unbuttoned them, I made sure my hand brushed along his bulge, his groan vibrating against the skin of my neck as I felt him mark me as his own…

"You're gonna pay for that" I informed him, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor

"I'm counting on it, babe" he replied, kissing me softly as he slid into me

I wrapped my arms around his neck, slipping my hands underneath his shirt covered chest. As he continued to pound into me, the pleasure intensifying, I dug my fingernails into his broad shoulders…

"I'm close" I murmured into his shoulder as I leant my forehead against it

I gasped as his hand trailed down my leg, moving further inwards, trailing over my mound. I moaned as he began to rub his thumb over my sensitive clit. Without warning, my orgasm shot through my body, my hips bucking above Joey, my inner walls clenching around him. After both of us hit our highs Joey pulled out of me, both of us leaning against the wall, regaining our breaths…

"I like the mile high club" I admitted as we redressed

"Me too" he replied as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up

"I'm looking forward to getting to the resort too" I informed him

"Me too. I get you all to myself for ten days. I'm a very lucky man" he stated

"You'd do good to remember that" I chuckled, kissing him softly "now let's go eat, I've worked up an appetite"

He nodded and kissed me once again, our hands entwining as we made our way out of the toilet and back to our seats…


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

11 hours later and Joey and I arrived in paradise. From the airport we were guided to a chauffeur driven car which took us straight to our resort…

"Joey, nice to see you again" one of the concierge greeted Joey

"First name terms?" I questioned "and you've been here before?"

"I came here on a business trip once. Yes, everyone's friendly, aren't they Oliver?" Joey asked the concierge who'd taken our bags "Oliver, there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Lauren, my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. You'll love the villa Joey has chosen for the both of you" he informed me

"I have no doubt I will. And it's nice to meet you too" I mirrored, shaking his outstretched hand

After the introductions we were done, Oliver, Joey and I made our way to mine and Joey's villa…

"You were right, Oliver" I proclaimed "Joey, this place is amazing"

"The view's even better" Oliver informed me

I smiled and stepped out onto the balcony, Joey following me. We had our own private balcony which had a gate that led right down to the beach, onto the clear white sand, out to the clear blue ocean. This was heaven…

"Thank you, Oliver" I heard Joey thank Oliver as he handed me a tip, him leaving the room

"You've spent far too much money on me" I admitted as I began to unpack my suitcase

"What can I say, you're worth it" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "so, how long till I get to see you in a bikini?"

"Not too long. Fancy a dip?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Joey nodded and I handed him his swimming trunks. After changing into my bikini, pulling my kaftan over the top of my head, I pulled my sunglasses onto my eyes as I stepped outside into our private terrace. We had a private cabana at the end of the terrace and a comfortable chair which was near enough to our own pool for us to dip our feet in…

"Joey, how about we stay here and go to the beach tomorrow?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Are you serious? The beach is fantastic, babe" he asked, confused

"I know, but I want us to have a little bit of privacy. How about you, me and the pool?" I inquired

Joey soon got my drift and nodded… "You're a bad girl, Lauren"

I smiled and pulled my kaftan off my body, throwing it onto the bed before I made my way out to the pool, dipping my foot in before climbing into the water…

"You gonna just stand there and stare or are you gonna join me?" I asked Joey

He smirked and hurried towards the pool, jumping in, swimming his way over to me…

"You're an idiot" I proclaimed, wiping my face, moving my hair from my face

"Here, let me do that" he whispered, invading my personal space

I closed my eyes at his tender touch, letting his fingers trail over my face and through my hair as he pulled it from my face. I swallowed as I felt his lips touch mine lightly, just once. His hands moved around to my back and untied the strings of my bikini top, Joey laying it on the side behind him…

"Jump" he whispered

I did as he said and he caught me, lifting me out of the pool to sit on the terrace. I watched him with hooded, lust-filled eyes as he untied the strings of my bottoms, setting them onto the side too. I moaned as he brushed his finger over my folds…

"So wet, just like on the plane" he whispered "the simplest of touches leave you soaked, don't they?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak so nodded, his finger brushing over my mound again. I shut my eyes as he ran his hands up my legs, gasping as I felt his mouth on my mound, sucking my clit into his mouth…

"Joey" I moaned, entwining my hands in his hair

"Keep saying my name, babe. The way you say it when you're close. Oh my God" he replied

I could feel myself nearing the edge as his hands travelled up my body to my breasts, squeezing, my hands in his hair, my legs tensing as I came, Joey continuing to lick and suck as I came down from my high…

"You're amazing" I whispered as I leant down, capturing his lips in mine

He smirked… "You seem a bit hot and bothered. Do you want a shower?"

I nodded and squealed as he placed my naked frame over his shoulder, climbing out of the pool and back into our villa, kicking the bathroom door open, placing me down on the floor as he crushed our lips together, pressing my body against the wall…

maldives_vabbinfaru/Reservations/Rooms/Beachfront-Pool-Villa. Where Joey and Lauren are staying, chosen by itsmissfran…


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, wake up, babe" Joey whispered into my ear the next morning

I shrugged him away, wanting to sleep some more. Our night's activities had worn me out…

"If you don't wake up I'm gonna throw you in the pool" he informed me

My eyes snapped awake, glaring at him as I yawned, rubbing my eyes… "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" he replied, kissing me softly "anyway, breakfast. Pancakes, fruit and croissants"

"Good job we worked up an appetite last night" I chuckled as he placed my tray in front of me

He smiled and climbed back into bed, reaching for his tray too. We ate our breakfasts in a comfortable silence, overlooking the beach. After we'd finished I climbed out of bed, wrapping a sheet around my underwear clad frame…

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"I wanna go to the beach. I've got more bikinis to show you" I informed him

He smiled and climbed out of bed too, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my hands away from where it was holding the sheet around my body…

"Joey, what if someone sees?" I questioned, shocked

He didn't reply and I gasped as my back hit the wall, one of Joey's hands resting on the wall above my head, his other hand trailing down my body, lightly tracing my breasts before moving further downwards, dipping his hand inside my panties. I moaned softly as his mouth began to work at my neck, my arms wrapping around his neck as he stroked me gently...

"Look at me" he whispered

I did as he said and looked at him, lifting my head from his shoulder…

"Your face really is beautiful when you're gonna come" he informed me, kissing me gently

I smiled and pulled his face back to mine, locking our lips once again, the moans spilling from my mouth into his as I came…

"What a way to start the morning" he chuckled "beach?"

I nodded and made my way to the wardrobe, pulling out a black and white spotted bikini, making my way into the bathroom to put it on. Ten minutes later, we made our way down to the beach…

"Is this place private or something?" I asked Joey as we laid on our sunloungers "I've not seen anyone walk past since we arrived"

"Completely private" he informed me "so we can do whatever we want, whenever we want"

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "What're you thinking?"

"I'm off for a swim" I informed him, making my way down to the sea

I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked down the sand, stepping into the warm water. I swam about for a few minutes before making my way back up to him, climbing onto his sunlounger, capturing his lips in a heated kiss…

"Someone's horny" I chuckled, feeling his erection pressing against my thigh "did I turn you on?"

He swallowed and nodded, signalling yes, capturing our lips again. He took a hold of my waist and moved my back against the sunlounger before climbing on top of me, untying the two pieces of material that covered my modesty simultaneously. I entwined my hands in his hair as he kissed down my body, his mouth lavishing attention on my breasts, his crotch grounding against mine…

"Joey, please" I begged

"Please what?" he inquired

"Don't tease. I need you in me now" I admitted

He smirked and lifted himself off my body, pushing his swimming trunks to the floor, kicking them off. His hands placed themselves either side of my head as he slid himself into me, both of us moaning, my arms wrapping around his neck…

"Faster" I begged, his thrusts torturously slow

He smirked and latched his mouth to my breast again, his thrusts getting faster, my body struggling to cope with the amount of pleasure it was receiving as Joey pounded into me again and again…

"God, I love you" he moaned, leaning his head onto my shoulder as he came

"I love you too" I mirrored, biting down on his shoulder as I came down from my high


	18. Chapter 18

"Home sweet home" I sighed, throwing myself down onto the sofa

"Yeah, if you say so. Bills, bills, bills and more bills. And something for you" he informed me as he flicked through the post

I took the envelope he was holding from him and glanced at it, Mum's writing being present on it. Sighing, I opened it, shocked by what fell out…

"Mum and Dad are remarrying. They've invited us" I admitted, shocked

"Really?" Joey asked, sitting down next to me "do you wanna go?"

"I don't know" I replied "I need some time to think"

I put the envelope and invitation down on the sofa, heading upstairs to unpack, Joey following me a few minutes later…

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked, entering the room as I sorted out a washing pile

"My parents are getting remarried and all we get is an invite? They couldn't even be bothered to ring me, Joey" I sighed, sitting down on the bed

Joey sat down next to me and smiled weakly… "Babe, we've been out of the country for ten days. Have you checked your phone? They might've rang. And besides, you've not been on the best of terms with them, have you?"

"I hate it when you're right" I admitted, sighing heavily, laying my head on his shoulder "do you wanna go? Considering how they spoke to you last time?"

"If you wanna go then I'll be there too" he informed me

"Perfect man" I whispered against his lips as I leant up and kissed him softly

He smiled and we stayed in our position for a little while longer, my head laid on his shoulder, his arm around me tightly…

The next day I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Sighing, I leaned out of Joey's embrace and grabbed it, seeing Mum's caller ID on-screen…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her, laying back down in the pillows as Joey stirred

"Hi, love. Did I wake you?" she questioned

"Yeah, but it's okay. How come you're calling?" I asked

"Um, you got mine and your Dad's wedding invite, didn't you?" she inquired

"Yeah, we did" I replied "and?"

"I was wondering if you were coming? I have to confirm seating arrangements today" she informed me

"Yeah, Joey and I will be there" I assured her

"Good. And I know I may be pushing it, but, darling, I want you to be my bridesmaid along with Abi" she admitted

"I'm not too sure, Mum. Given how things have been" I sighed

"Darling, I want us to get back on track. Please" she begged

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"That's fine, darling. I'll speak to you soon. Bye" she replied

"Bye" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

I leaned across to my bedside table, placing my phone back on there before turning, snuggling my head into Joey's chest, inhaling his musky scent…

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, tilting my chin up to meet him

"Mum wants me to be bridesmaid" I sighed "she thinks it's gonna fix all the lies"

"If you don't wanna do it then she can't force you" he replied

"But I do, that's the thing. But I can't let her get away with all the lies" I admitted

"Only you can choose what you wanna do. No one else can and no one can force you" he stated

I smiled and kissed him softly but passionately, cupping his cheek with my hand… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing my forehead as we both fell back to sleep


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the morning of bridesmaid dress shopping, apprehensive and worried about what the day ahead could bring. It could be good, and Mum and I could make up or it could be bad and we could fall out again. Sighing as my alarm continued to sound, stirring Joey from his deep sleep, reaching over to switch it off. I laid there for a few more moments…

"What's the matter, babe?" Joey asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching

"How do you know there's something wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because, Miss, I can read you like a book" he informed me "so, what's up?"

"I'm worried about today. I'm worried Mum will say something and I'll snap, causing yet more aggro" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You've gotta go in there with a positive mental attitude. You wanna make up with her, right?" he inquired

"Yeah, of course I do" I replied "she's my Mum. Not talking to her has being so weird

"Then try your best and I'm sure she will too. I'll make us some breakfast whilst you shower" he informed me, climbing out of bed, pulling a t-shirt over his chest

I nodded and smiled, climbing out of bed too, making my way round to Joey's side of the bed…

"What was that for?" he asked as we pulled away from a kiss

"It was a thank you" I explained "for you and your awesomeness"

"Stop it" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly "my head won't be able to fit through the door soon"

"Maybe that's a good thing. I can keep you here as my personal sex slave?" I suggested

"As tempting as that sounds, Miss. Branning, it wouldn't be appropriate" he stated "now go and shower. How do pancakes sound?"

"They sound perfect" I informed him, grabbing my towels before making my way into the en-suite bathroom

After showering and drying my hair I dressed myself in my favourite pair of jeans, a smart shirt and a pair of flats, making my way downstairs to Joey serving up pancakes…

"Just in time" he proclaimed "sit down and I'll serve up"

I sat down at the table and poured us both a glass of fresh orange juice, smiling as Joey placed my plate in front of me. After breakfast…

"Mum's here, babe" I informed Joey as he took a shower "I'll see you tonight"

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked, the shower still running

"Not unless you want me to go out all wet" I replied

"Well no, not really. I'd prefer to take you to bed if you were all wet" he stated

"I'll see you tonight" I sighed, rolling my eyes at his immaturity

I made my way downstairs and out of the flat, walking over to Mum's car…

"Hi, darling" Mum greeted me, starting the engine as I climbed in the back

"Hi" I mirrored "hi, Abs. Did you find us okay?"

"Yeah, Abs gave me directions. Proper little brain box" she chuckled as we drove off "how're things?"

"Good thanks. And with you? How's wedding planning going?" I questioned

"All's going well, thanks" she replied "how's Joey?"

"He's good thank you. Got a busy day at work" I informed her "how're Dad and Oscar?"

"They're good. Both missing you" she admitted "as are Abs and me. I'm so glad you agreed to do this, Lauren"

"Me too, Mum" I assured her, smiling at Abi as she turned and smiled at me

Mum smiled at me through the mirror and I smiled back, the rest of the drive continuing in a comfortable silence and soon enough, we pulled up outside the bridal shop Mum had chosen…

"What do you think to this one, Abs?" I asked, holding up a blue, knee length dress against me

"I love it" she proclaimed "have they got one in my size to try on?"

"Yep" I informed her, handing her the dress in her size as Mum walked over

"Girls, they're gorgeous" Mum sighed contentedly, her hand on her heart "go and try them on please"

Abi and I smiled and headed over to the changing rooms, both appearing minutes later having changed out of our normal clothes into them…

"They're the ones" Mum admitted, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to us

"I love mine, don't you, Lauren?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded in agreement, Mum smiling at me…

"Well go and get changed and we'll pay, and then dinner's on me" she informed us

"Actually, I was thinking I could pay for dinner?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"If you're sure, darling?" Mum questioned

"I'm sure" I assured her, smiling as Abi and I headed back into the changing rooms

Fifteen minutes later Mum, Abi and I were walking into town to Prezzo where we'd chosen to eat…

"Are you sure I can't give you any money, love? This place is expensive" Mum asked

"Mum, will you let me treat you?" I questioned, smirking so she knew I was joking

"Okay. Thank you" she replied as the waitress came over to take our orders

As we waited for our meals…

"You look so different since the last time we saw you" Mum admitted as she took a sip of her orange juice

"That's probably because I've had a haircut and got a tan" I informed her, chuckling "Joey and I went to the Maldives"

"The Maldives? Wow" Mum sighed

"It was wow" I replied "we had such an amazing time"

"And you are earning your keep, aren't you?" she questioned

"Yes, Mum" I replied "I've got a job at the bar Joey runs. They've expanded into food so they needed waitresses, i.e. me and some others"

"Well that's good. So life's good for you?" she inquired

"It's really good for me" I informed her, smiling "Joey treats me like a Princess. We have an understanding. This unspoken bond"

"It sounds like you've fallen pretty hard for him?" Mum inquired

"Yeah, I have" I admitted "we're in love, Mum. Please don't judge"

"I'm not going to" she assured me "you're happy. You're safe and you're on the wagon. That's all that matters to me"

I glanced at Abi and she smiled, a smile which I returned and a smile that stayed on my face as I turned to my Mum, the three of us raising our glasses. A new chapter beginning…

LAUREN AND ABI'S DRESSES:

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10001_10001_58607+2224804522_-1?breadcrumb=Home~Women~Dresses


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum and Abi dropped me off at mine and Joey's, me watching them as they drove off as I made my way into the house, hurrying into the living room where Joey was sat watching TV…

"You are the most perfect man ever" I informed him, sitting down on his knee

"Tell me something I don't know" he replied, chuckling as I covered my lips with his own, kissing him passionately

I smiled as I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his… "I need to thank you"

"I'm guessing today went well then?" he questioned, switching the TV off as I took his hand, him standing up too

"It was great" I admitted "and I can't thank you enough for persuading me to go"

He smiled and I walked backwards, both of us making our way up the stairs into our bedroom, Joey falling down on top of me, our lips connecting together again. I rolled him off of me so I could straddle him as I rubbed my hand up and down over his crotch, feeling him hardening beneath me…

"Don't" he groaned "I'm not gonna be able to last long"

"I'm sure we can have fun getting you hard again" I whispered into his ear, biting gently on it

I watched him as he swallowed as I continued to rub up and down, moaning with relief as he came…

"You're gonna be the death of me one day, Branning" he informed me, rolling himself back on top of me, kissing down my neck

I tilted my head back against the pillows, giving him better access to the sweet spot on my neck as he kissed down my neck, his hands moving to my shirt, unbuttoning it, pulling it off of my body. He continued his journey down my skin, stopping at every spot that he knew turned me on, paying special attention to those spots in particular. I moaned as he stroked a finger over my wet folds, brushing up and down….

"Joey, please" I begged, a moan escaping my lips as he entered a finger

"Please what, baby?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fuck me" I whispered

He smirked and pulled my underwear off my body, doing the same with his, connecting our lips together as he pushed himself into me, my hands instinctively going to his back, digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades as the pleasure began…

"You really are amazing" I sighed, snuggling into his chest as we came down from our highs

"How about I make myself even more perfect and order us Chinese?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled, Joey handing me the rugby shirt of his that I slept in as he climbed out of bed and pulled a fresh pair of boxers on along with some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to order for us. He re-entered the room twenty minutes later, his hands full with two plates of food…

"Big Bang Theory, Revenge or Breaking Bad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I grabbed the remote from my bedside table

"Revenge" he replied as he climbed back into bed, adjusting his pillows

I went through our Sky recording list and found the episode of Revenge we were on, setting it going before tucking into my food…

What do you want to see happen next?


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, Joey and I will be fine at the B&B" I assured her as we stood in the kitchen the night before hers and Dad's re-marriage

"What's the point in paying for a room at the B&B when there's space here?" she asked

"But there isn't, is there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Abi's staying at Jay's and coming back in the morning so there is" she explained "Joey, do you want to nip across to the B&B and tell them the room won't be needed after all?"

"But what about tomorrow night, when Abi comes home?" I inquired

"Your Mum and I are flying off to the Canary Islands after the reception so as long as there's no funny business, you and Joey can have our bed" Dad informed me

"They're not gonna take no for an answer" I stated, turning to Joey "you better go to the B&B"

He nodded, kissing me gently… "I won't be long"

I nodded and he made his way out of the house. Later on that evening…

"How about drinks in the Vic?" Mum suggested as we finished clearing up the dinner things

I glanced at Joey and bit my lip nervously… "I don't think I can, Mum"

"Nonsense, darling" she replied

"Mum, I'm on the wagon" I informed her "Remember? Joey and I are gonna stay here"

"Lauren, come on, babe. You don't have to drink" Dad proclaimed

"No, I just wouldn't feel comfortable" I explained "I'm sorry, Mum"

"It's okay, darling. We'll see you later" she replied, kissing my cheek softly

Dad smiled and kissed my cheek too as he pulled his coat on. After everyone had left, Joey and I headed into the living room, snuggling up on the sofa…

"I'm proud of you" he informed me "but what're you gonna do tomorrow?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" I replied "but right now, I can't do it"

He nodded in understanding and kissed my forehead as we settled down to watch TV…

Short update, I know. How will Lauren cope at the wedding reception? Will she fall off the wagon and ruin her Mum and Dad's big day?


	22. Chapter 22

Mum and Dad's re-marriage ceremony had gone off without a hitch. The reception was when the problems started. Dad's woman from Manchester showed up and started shouting the odds, saying Dad was a bigamist and all this rubbish. After she'd left Joey and I were sat together, and I could see Lucy and Whitney looking at me from the other side of the pub…

"What is their problem?" I asked, sighing heavily as I took a sip of my orange juice

"Why don't you go talk to them?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I haven't done anything wrong. It's up to them to talk to me" I stated "I'm not talking to them until they talk to me"

"Okay, babe" he replied, kissing my temple as his arm wrapped tighter around my shoulder

"I thought we said no work calls?" I questioned as Joey's phone began to ring

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I'll be back in a minute, I promise"

He kissed me softly and made his way out of the pub, Mum making her way over to me…

"You okay, darling?" she inquired, sitting next to me

"I'm good thanks, Mum" I replied "how're you?"

"I'm a little bit drunk" she admitted, biting her lip to hide her smirk "I'm you"

"At least you'll sleep on the flight" I stated, chuckling nervously

"True. Very true" she sighed, taking another sip of her drink "where's Joey gone? Has he up and left you?"

"No, he's outside taking a call" I informed her "he'll back in soon"

She nodded and smiled, standing up and walking off. I drained my orange juice and swallowed, making my way over to the bar…

"Can I have another please, Alfie?" I asked "this time put some vodka in it"

"Are you sure, Lauren?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed and nodded, regretting it immediately as he took my glass, organising my drink. I made my way back to the table as Joey walked back inside, smiling as he sat down next to me. As the evening progressed I continued to make my way to the bar, asking Alfie for a vodka and orange juice whenever Joey wasn't looking…

"Come on, let's dance" I proclaimed, standing up, taking Joey's hands in mine

"Babe, what's going on with you?" he asked, stopping me in my tracks

"What do you mean what's going on with me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're different. You're drunk, aren't you?" he inquired

"No" I replied, biting my lip

"Lauren Branning, tell me you're not drunk" he proclaimed

I bit my lip again, trying to stop the tears from spilling as they began to well up in my eyes, hurrying from the pub, Joey hot on my heels…

JOEY'S POV:

I followed Lauren out of The Vic and into the gardens, seeing her sat curled up on the bench, her knees to her face…

"Tell me what happened, babe" I begged, sighing heavily

"I can't, Joey" she admitted, her sobs getting worse

"Lauren, I can't help you if you don't tell me" I sighed "did Whitney and Lucy say something?"

"No" she replied "but my Mum did. When you were out here she came over to me and as you can probably tell she's drunk. She said she was doing a me. Then she asked where you were, and she asked if you'd upped and left. I wouldn't be surprised if you did right now"

"I'm not going anywhere, Lauren" I assured her, moving to sit on the bench, pulling her into me

"You're not?" she asked, looking up at me, her eyes puffy, her make-up down her face

"No, I'm not" I replied "I love you. And when you love someone, you don't just ditch them in their time of need"

"I love you too" she mirrored, smiling weakly

I pressed my lips to hers softly, pulling away, her head resting on my shoulder. A little while later…

"Lauren. Your Mum and I are going" Dad shouted from the pub doors

She sat up and sighed… "Better go and face the music"

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood up and turned to me

"I have to, Joey" she replied "let's go"

I nodded and kissed her softly once more, both of us making our way back over to the pub…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Where've you two been, babe?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked back in

"They probably snuck off for a quickie, didn't you, Lauren? At least you know the guy this time" Mum questioned

"Tan" Dad scolded, glancing at me

"It's okay, Dad" I replied "no, Mum. We just went for some air"

"They're calling it air nowadays, Max" she chuckled

Dad glanced from Mum to me and gave me a sympathetic smile before pulling me into a hug… "She doesn't mean it, y'know?"

"I know" I assured him, smiling as we pulled away

"Make sure you behave, okay?" he inquired, holding my shoulders

I nodded and watched as he moved from me, kissing Abi's cheek before hugging Oscar and shaking Joey's hand, everyone following them out to the car as they left for the airport…

Later on that evening Joey and I were snuggled in Mum and Dad's bed, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as one hand stroked through my hair, making me sleepy as mine were wrapped around his, our legs entwined also…

"I'm sorry for tonight" I sighed, stroking patterns onto his bare chest

"You'll be fine once when we get back home" he assured me "today was bound to be hard"

"But I shouldn't have bowed to pressure. I let you down and I let myself down. I proved Mum right" I admitted

"You've not let anyone down, especially not me" he informed me "it was one slip up, Lauren"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, sitting up to look at him

He nodded, signalling yes… "You've not let me down. You could never let me down"

I sighed with relief and smiled widely, capturing his lips with mine passionately…

"I love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored

Would you like to see Lauren fall off the wagon again? I had a hard time writing this chapter because I didn't want her to fall off but I thought she should considering how life was hard back in the Square. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know!


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had been back at our flat for a week, me ringing Abi every day to make sure she was okay. Joey and I walked in the flat that afternoon after work, and as I took my coat off and hung it up, Joey pressed play on the answering machine, Mum's voice sounding through it…

"Lauren, darling" she sighed "I'm so sorry about what happened at the wedding reception. I remember and your Dad told me what I said. I don't want it to be one step forward and two steps back. Can you please call me when you get this? There's something I need to ask you. I love you darling. Bye"

Joey turned to me as he switched the answering machine off, raising an eyebrow at me…

"Are you gonna ring her back?" he questioned

"Soon, I need a drink first though" I admitted "do you want one?"

"Please" he replied, following me through to the kitchen

After a cup of tea I placed my cup into the sink, making my way into the hallway to call Mum…

"I'm gonna go for a shower, babe" Joey informed me, following me from the room

"No, I need you here" I admitted, sighing heavily as I picked up the phone from the cradle

He nodded and we walked into the living room, me dialling Mum's number…

"Lauren" she proclaimed as she picked up the phone on the third ring

"Mum" I greeted her, inhaling and exhaling a breath

"Darling, I'm so sorry" she sighed "I really am. The things I said are unforgivable"

"You were drunk" I stated "if you held a grudge after everything I said when I was drunk we wouldn't have a relationship now, would we?"

"No, I suppose not" she replied, exhaling a breath she'd been holding

I smiled weakly at Joey who squeezed my hand as I continued… "So, there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, yes" she informed me "I'm still in honeymoon mode. You know your Dad's birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yeah" I replied hesitantly

"Well he doesn't want a big fuss so we're going to have the family together for a meal. Your Dad wants you and Joey here, as do I and everyone else" she explained

"Let me just ask Joey" I informed her, holding the phone with my hand

"What's up?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's Dad's birthday at the weekend and Mum's putting together a family meal, us included if we want? I should go but you don't have to" I stated

"I'll be there" he replied, smiling at me

I smiled widely and put the phone back to my ear… "We'll both be there, Mum"

"Great" she proclaimed "shall we say 6pm on Saturday night?"

"6pm's fine" I replied "we'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye darling" she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

Saturday evening came and I was checking my appearance in the full length mirror attached to the wardrobe…

"If you decide you're changing one more time I'm leaving without you" Joey informed me as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom, looking smart in a black shirt, a pair of jeans and some chino shoes

"You look great and I look. I don't even know what I look like" I sighed, looking at my appearance again

"You look fantastic is what you look. I'll be pleased to have you on my arm" he assured me

"As my boyfriend you have to say that" I informed him, smiling lightly

"Babe, you look great. It's just dinner with your family. Relax. If anyone should be nervous, it's me" he chuckled lightly

"Why should you be nervous?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes I've met them before but this time it's over dinner. They'll be able to judge me more" he explained "and if we're not leaving soon, we're gonna make a bad impression by being late"

"Fine, fine" I sighed "are you sure I look okay?"

"You look more than okay. And if you're lucky, I might just prove that to you" he replied

"I'll hold you to that" I informed him, kissing him gently before grabbing my handbag, both of us leaving the room and making our way downstairs and out the flat

LAUREN'S TOP:

restofworld/tops/shirts+blouses/icat/shirts-and-blouses/shirts-and-blouses/sienna-silky-effect-military-shirt-with-gold-buttons/invt/azz55194

What will happen at the Branning family meal then?


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry if this isn't my best writing, my head is pounding but I wanted to get an update up for you guys!

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived at Mum and Dad's, me letting us in with the key Mum had given back to me…

"Lauren, darling, is that you?" Mum's voice asked from the living room

"Yeah, it is" I informed her "hi"

"Hi, darling" she greeted me as we entered the living room, Joey following "hi, Joey"

"Nice to see you again, Joey" Dad greeted him, shaking his hand "beer?"

"Please" he replied, him and Dad leaving the room, making their way to the kitchen

Dad and Joey re-entered the room a minute or two later…

"Before I forget, happy birthday, Dad" I stated, handing him a card and a bottle bag

"Thank you, darling" he replied, kissing my cheek "thank you, Joey"

"You're welcome. Lauren picked it out. Said it was your favourite" he informed him, wrapping his arm around my waist as I did the same

"It is, she's right. Me, you and Jack will be having a glass or two of this later" he admitted

"Sorry, darling. Do you want a drink?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "glass of wine?"

"No thanks, Mum" I replied, Joey's hand squeezing my waist as I turned to him smiling, him smiling back at me

"Orange juice then?" she inquired

"That'd be great. Thanks" I informed her, smiling at her as she made her way out of the room

A little while later Uncle Jack, Sharon and Denny arrived, closely followed by Auntie Carol, Bianca, Whitney, Tiffany and Morgan…

"Lauren, can we talk please?" Whitney asked as I sat on the sofa with Joey

"Go ahead" I replied

"In private" she admitted, glancing at Joey

"Anything you've got to say to me you can say in front of Joey" I informed her

"I'm guessing you heard me and Lucy at your housewarming?" she inquired

"I did, yes" I replied "and have you got something to say to me about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she sighed "you two being here tonight, I can see how happy you are"

"That means a lot, Whit" I admitted "thank you"

She nodded and smiled, squeezing my outstretched hand before walking back over to Bianca as I turned to Joey, smiling widely…

"I'm proud of you, babe" he whispered in my ear, kissing the skin of my neck softly

A shiver ran down my spine and I smiled again, Mum calling us over for dinner…

"Thank you for coming, darling" Mum proclaimed as Joey and I got organised to leave

"It's been nice. Thanks for having us" I admitted, hugging her back as she hugged me

"You're welcome anytime, both of you are" she informed us "it was nice to see you again, Joey"

"And you Mrs. Branning" Joey replied, kissing her cheek

"What have I said, hmm? It's Tanya and Max" she stated

"Are you going, babe?" Dad asked, appearing in the doorway

"Yeah" I informed him "Joey's gotta be up early in the morning for work"

"Well thank you for coming and thank you for my present. We'll see you soon, yeah?" he inquired

"I'm sure you will. Night" I replied, smiling as Joey opened the door, both of us stepping out, making our way down to his car which was parked outside the house

I waved as Joey honked the horn at Mum and Dad who were stood at the door. Twenty minutes later, Joey pulled up the driveway and we made our way inside…

"What're you doing?" I asked as Joey's hands began to unbutton my shirt

"Do you or do you not remember me saying I was going to show you how good you looked tonight?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Now you come to mention it, yes I do" I replied "I think we need to go to bed"

"I think we do too" he stated, following me up the stairs as I took his hand in mine

We arrived in the bedroom and his lips were on mine, guiding me towards the bed, his hands continuing their unbuttoning of my shirt. He threw it across the room and I moved my hands down to his shirt, pulling it out from where it had been tucked into his jeans, beginning to unbutton it. He freed it from his shoulders and it fell to the floor as our crotches ground together, moans spilling from my lips into Joey's as our tongues fought for dominance…

He pushed himself into me, our hands entwined above my head as he began to thrust, capturing my lips in his as his thrusts began to get faster. His lips pulled away from mine and he buried his head into my neck, peppering kisses up and down the skin and his hands squeezed mine as he hit his high, still thrusting into me to ensure I met my high too which I did a moment later, my legs tightening around his waist momentarily as the pleasure shot through me…

"So tonight wasn't too bad, was it?" Joey asked as we lay together a little while later

"No, I suppose not" I replied "it was actually quite a good night"

"I told you it would be, but did you believe me? No" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"Alright, clever clogs" I sighed "shut up with the bragging now"

He chuckled once again and placed a soft kiss to my lips as I looked up at him, both of us falling asleep…


	25. Chapter 25

I awoke before Joey on the morning of our one year anniversary, watching him sleep, so peaceful, so content. I smiled as I watched his chest rise and fall, his body free of worry and stress…

"Stop watching me" he whispered, making me jump

"How did you know?" I asked, snuggling back into him, his arms wrapping around me tightly

"I know you, Lauren Branning" he informed me "happy anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary" I mirrored, kissing him softly, his hand moving, locking itself in my hair, his tongue running along my bottom lip, asking for access to my mouth which I granted

"So, are you looking forward to what I have planned for us?" he questioned, pulling away

I nodded and smiled… "Please tell me"

"You know I can't, babe. It's a surprise" he replied, kissing my nose "you'll find out soon enough. All you do need to know is, that you should pack a bag"

I smiled and watched as he climbed out of bed… "And where're you going?"

"It's my morning to make breakfast. Pancakes okay?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, nestling down under the covers again, awaiting Joey's return…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, come on, we've really got to go" I shouted up the stairs

"This is all your fault" she proclaimed, sighing heavily as she handed me her bag "if you told me what I could and couldn't pack then it would've been a much easier job"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. C'mon, you drama queen" I chuckled, ushering her out of the flat

LAUREN'S POV:

We climbed into the car and drove off, heading towards North London. An hour later, we arrived outside the Charing Cross Hotel…

"Best suite in the place" Joey informed me, handing me an envelope

"You didn't have to do all this" I sighed, taking the envelope from him "thank you"

He smiled and I leant forward, kissing him softly but passionately before we climbed out of the car, making our way inside. We were booked in and escorted to our room, Joey handing the concierge a tip as he left the room…

"Happy one year, baby" he stated, wrapping his arms around my waist

"This is amazing" I sighed, turning around in his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Only the best for you, you know that" he replied, kissing me softly

I moaned softly as Joey deepened the kiss, turning us around so he could guide us towards the bed. We fell onto the soft bedsheets, him on top of me, his hands either side of my head. I moved up the bed, purposely brushing our crotches together, a groan escaping Joey's mouth as he connected our lips together again. I smirked and gasped as he tipped my head to the side, his mouth working it's way down my neck, biting softly every now and then…

"Joey, I'm close" I moaned, my hands tightening the grasp they had on his hair as he continued to pleasure me, his tongue working magic

"Let it go, babe" he replied, lifting his mouth up from me, his fingers working instead

I leant my head back into the pillows, Joey's fingers continuing to move inside of me as my hips bucked above him, extending the pleasure for as long as possible. I worked on regaining my breath as he kissed his way back up my body, entwining our hands together as he connected our lips, pushing himself into me. As he continued to thrust into me he let go of one of my hands, lifting my leg up higher around his waist, changing the angle and deepening his thrusts…

"Fuck, Joey, fuck" I proclaimed, moaning loudly as my orgasm shot through me

He smirked and leant down, connecting our lips together again as he continued to thrust into me, determined to meet his high. I lifted my hips off the bed to meet his, his smirk only widening as I felt him tense above me, a groan spilling from Joey's mouth as he hit his high too…


	26. Chapter 26

JOEY'S POV:

Mine and Lauren's weekend was coming to an end, and I was still to give her the anniversary present I'd bought her. She'd given me mine at our evening meal last night, and I'd told her that I wanted to give hers to her in private…

"So c'mon, where's my present then?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom having changed into her pyjamas

I inhaled and exhaled, turning around to face her, ring box in hand…

"Joey, what is that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Don't freak out, babe" I begged

"Then tell me what it is" she proclaimed

I sighed and set my drink down, taking her hand, moving her to the sofa to join me. I watched as her face continued to glance to the box and then to me...

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey opened the box he had a hold of in his hand, and I came face to face with a ring. A beautiful diamond ring…

"Joey, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" I inquired

"No, it's not" he informed me "but it is another special type of ring"

"Explain" I stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"It's an eternity ring" he explained, taking the ring from the box "it's my promise to you that one day, I'm gonna make sure I make you my wife, no matter what. It's a promise that I'll always be there for you and I'll always support you"

"You didn't have to show me that by getting me jewellery, Joey" I sighed "I already know. You've been my rock through everything. Through my setback with drinking, through my Mum and Dad's turmoil's. Most men would've run a mile"

"Good job I'm not most men then" he replied, smirking

"It is. So, are you gonna put the ring on my finger then or what?" I asked

He smirked again and slid the ring onto my finger, entwining our hand together, placing it on his waist as he kissed me softly, leaning us back into the sofa as he deepened the kiss…

"Thank you for a perfect weekend" I sighed as we lay in bed together that evening

"We've still got one more day. It's not over yet" he replied, kissing my forehead

"So what do we do tomorrow then?" I questioned, leaning up to look at him

"Whatever you want" he informed me "you can go to the spa and get pampered and I can use the gym or we can stay in bed until we have to check out. It's up to you"

"As appealing as laying in bed with you all day sounds I think I'd like to try out the spa" I admitted

"Then that's what you can do. And I'll use the gym. Gotta work off this great food" he chuckled

"I can think of another way of doing that" I informed him

"And what might that be, Miss. Branning?" he inquired

I smirked and leant up, brushing my lips against his, his hand moving to the back of my head, keeping my face in position as he deepened the kiss, moving us so he was on top of me...

I moaned softly as Joey's hands trailed down the sides of my body, moving inwards, his fingers grazing over my pyjama bottoms, my hips bucking up involuntarily…

"Joey, please" I begged, his free hand lifting my chin up, his mouth working on my neck

He smirked against my skin and dipped his hand inside my panties, his fingers stroking along my damp folds…

"Do you want me, baby?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You know I do" I replied, moaning softly, his fingers continuing their ministrations

"How much?" he questioned, his lips meeting mine again

"Can you not tell by how wet I am for you?" I asked

He smirked and slid a finger in, his thumb rubbing lazily over my clit, my hips bucking of their own accord to his hand, even more so as he slid another finger in…

"Joey. Oh, God" I moaned into his mouth as I came, my fingernails digging into the skin of his arm

I watched, biting down on my bottom lip as he rid himself of the t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms he was sleeping in as well as his boxers, positioning himself above me again. He connected our lips together again as he pushed himself into me, my head tipping back into the pillows. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his mouth moved down my skin, latching itself onto my breast as he began to thrust…

"Joey, I'm close" I moaned "right there. Don't stop, please"

My moans were enough to send him over the edge first, me following moments later…

LAUREN'S RING:

. /webstore/d/9123261/silver+diamond+eternity+ring/


	27. Chapter 27

Thought I'd throw a bit of drama in…

JOEY'S POV:

I woke up that morning and checked my phone as normal, seeing I had a text message from an unknown number. I opened it, shocked by the contents, glancing at a sleeping Lauren; I crept out of bed…

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked as the person picked up the phone

"You should know I have my ways, Joey. So, how long's it been?" the person questioned

"Long enough! Why're you contacting me now?" I inquired

"There's something you need to know" they informed me

"Go ahead" I sighed, running a hand over my forehead

"You're a Dad" they replied

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up and reached over to Joey's side, opening my bleary eyes to see he wasn't there. I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, making my way downstairs, hearing him on the phone…

"We've not been together in over a year" he proclaimed "I want a DNA test"

It was like my whole word had come crumbling down around me. I hurried up the stairs and grabbed my suitcase, throwing my clothes into it before getting dressed, Joey entering the room as I zipped up my case…

"What're you doing?" he asked, shocked by what he saw

"You're a Dad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He sighed and sat down on the bed, me standing in front of him, arms folded across my chest…

"That was my ex, Georgia; on the phone" he began to explain "she's got a reputation for being a troublemaker. I've demanded she do a DNA test"

"Joey, you seem to be missing the point here. You could have a child" I proclaimed

"And if I do then I'll do everything I can to support her and the kid. This doesn't change anything between me and you" he replied, taking a hold of my hands

"Doesn't it? Why didn't you tell me about her?" I inquired

"I thought she was ancient history, but I should've guessed something like this was gonna happen" he admitted "please stay, babe"

"What if she starts to cause trouble for you and me?" I asked

"Then she does" he sighed "there's nothing we can do to stop her. But we're strong, aren't we?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded, smiling weakly… "I guess I better unpack. I'm sorry for overreacting"

"Don't apologise, babe. I'm gonna go and get a shower" he informed me "are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and smiled reassuringly, sighing contentedly as he kissed me softly as he stood up before making his way into the bathroom…

JOEY'S POV:

"You've done well for yourself" Georgia's voice sounded

"What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I stood behind the bar

"I thought I'd come and see my baby daddy" she chuckled "so, how's things?"

"Cut the pleasantries crap, Georgia" I proclaimed "are you or are you not gonna do the DNA test?"

"So impatient, Joseph. Yes, I am. Although you'll be eating your words when the test comes back positive" she replied

"And where's the kid now?" I questioned

"With my Mum" she informed me "I thought I should come and see you alone"

"Joey, the delivery guy wants to talk to" Lauren sighed as she walked into the bar "oh, sorry. I didn't realise you had company. I'll go"

"No, Lauren, wait" I sighed "you should probably meet now. This is Georgia. Georgia, this is Lauren"

Lauren looked at me and smiled, holding her hand out for Georgia to shake…

"And why would I want to meet one of your staff?" Georgia asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren's my girlfriend, Georgia" I informed her

"Oh, really? Well if you get pregnant, don't let him dump you and ditch you like he did with me" she chuckled

"I think it's time you left" I sighed

"Me too. I'll be in touch" she informed us, leaving the bar

LAUREN'S POV:

"That's Georgia? God, Joey, what were you thinking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Before you, I was a bit of a player" he admitted "but there's time to explain that later. The delivery driver wants to see me did you say?"

"Yeah" I replied "you go, I'll finish in here"

He nodded and kissed me before disappearing out to the back, returning ten minutes with one of the many crates from the order which I began to unpack…

"So, tell me more about what you were like before me" I stated as we both began to unpack the delivery

"I was a player, Lauren" he admitted "I used girls and broke their hearts. That all changed when I met you"

"Why do you think that is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I don't know to tell you the truth. There's something about you that none of the other girls had. Most girls I slept with were clingy" he explained

"And that's not me" I chuckled "some women are too desperate to be noticed"

"And you weren't" he informed me "I liked the challenge"

"It wasn't really much of a challenge, was it? We moved in together after a week" I proclaimed

"Best thing I've ever done if you ask me" he replied "I never wanna not wake up next to you. Seeing you packing your things today scared me"

"And hearing you on the phone to her scared me too" I admitted "I thought you were the kind of guy who ditched girls when they were pregnant and it worried me because I was wondering what if the same thing happened to me"

"You've never got to worry about me leaving you if you become pregnant" he assured me

"Do you mean that? You'd want a baby with me?" I inquired, smiling

"I want everything with you. That's what this" he informed me, taking my hand in his, stroking his finger over my eternity ring "is all about. It's a promise that one day, we're gonna have all that, if that's what you want of course?"

"I didn't until I met you" I admitted

He smiled and entwined our hands together, using his free hand to move some hair from my face, caressing my cheek before pressing his lips against mine softly…

"Love you" he murmured against my lips

"Love you too" I mirrored, pulling away, resting my forehead against his


	28. Chapter 28

LAUREN'S POV:

"What's that?" I asked Joey as he sat playing with an envelope in the kitchen that morning

"The DNA results" he informed me as I wrapped my arms around him from behind

"That was fast" I proclaimed, shocked "do you want me to do it?"

"Would you?" he questioned, turning to face me

I nodded and he leaned up, kissing me gently before handing me the envelope. I raised an eyebrow just to be sure and he nodded, feeling his gaze on me as I pulled open the envelope, reading it's contents. Joey wasn't the father…

"He's not yours" I informed him "I'm sorry, Joey"

"It's fine, honestly" he replied, plastering a fake smile onto his face

"Joey, you've told me how much you want to be a Dad so I know it's not" I stated "talk to me"

"I was excited" he admitted "excited about the prospect of having a child, even if it wasn't with you"

I smiled and moved myself so I was sat on his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck as he held me in place, his arms around my waist… "We're gonna have a child one day, I promise"

"I know we are, babe" he replied "thank you for your support"

"You don't even need to say that" I informed him "there's nowhere else I'd be"

He smiled and kissed me softly but passionately, both of us pulling away breathless a minute later…

"So what're your plans for today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was going out with Mum, but I can stay with you if you want?" I questioned

"No, you go and enjoy your day with her. I'm not gonna stop you doing that" he replied

"Okay. I won't be too late back. And we'll have a night in on the sofa, yeah? My treat" I suggested

Joey smiled and nodded, kissing me once again as I got up off his lap, grabbing my handbag from the chair…

"Call me if you need me, okay?" I inquired

"I'll be fine" he assured me "go and have fun"

I nodded and smiled, making my way out of the flat to my car, climbing in and driving off to the Square to pick up Mum for our day out…

"Hi, darling" she greeted me "how're you?"

"Okay" I replied as she fastened her seatbelt and I drove off again "how're you?"

"We're good thanks. What's up with you? There's something on your mind" she stated

"Joey!" I sighed "his ex got in contact and she has a child, and she told him he was his"

"And?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as we pulled up at some traffic lights

"Joey didn't believe her. She had a reputation as a troublemaker so he demanded a DNA test. The results came back this morning. They're negative" I explained

"And how's Joey about it all?" she asked

"He says he's okay but I don't think he is. He wants to be a Dad more than anything" I replied

"Do you think that's the next step for you two?" she inquired

"I think so, yeah" I admitted, biting my lip to hide my smile "he's already promised to make me his wife one day. Kids is the next thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is, darling. But don't let yourself be pushed because of all of this. You have kids when you're good and ready" she stated

"I won't, I promise" I assured her "so, how're things with you and Dad?"

"They're great. Better than they've ever been" she informed me

"That's really great, Mum" I replied, smiling as she squeezed my hand that was on the gearstick

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren's car pulled up the driveway late that afternoon and I left the living room, making my way into the hallway to greet her…

"Hey, babe" she greeted me, kissing me softly

"Hey" I mirrored, deepening the kiss before pulling away

"Someone's in a better mood" she stated

"I decided not to dwell on things. How was your day?" I questioned

"Really good, thanks. Mum and I talked babies and marriage" she informed me

"And what was said?" I inquired, handing her a drink

"She asked what the next step for me and you was and I said kids, and the whole Georgia thing came up and she said I shouldn't feel forced because of it" she explained

"Do you? Do you feel pressured because of it?" I asked worriedly

"No" she informed me "but I know a child with you is what I want"

"It's what I want too" I replied "but we take our time, yeah? No rush. No hurry. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around my neck… "We can have fun trying"

"We most certainly can" I stated, a squeal escaping her lips as I lifted her onto the worktop

I pressed our lips together passionately, a groan escaping mine as she pushed herself against me as best she could. I pulled her top over her head, our lips parting as I threw it to the floor, my lips attacking her skin, her hands entwining in my hair as I kissed my way down her body…

"Joey" she moaned softly as I dipped my hand inside her jeans

"Yes, babe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Keep doing that. Don't stop" she begged, another moan escaping her lips as I dipped my hand inside her panties, stroking a finger up and down her damp folds

After Lauren's first orgasm I stripped myself under her predatory like gaze, her eyes hooded with lust. I smiled at her, burying my head into her neck as I pushed myself into her, her legs locking around my waist as I pulled her further to the edge of the worktop, burying myself further within her…

"Joey" she moaned loudly as I rolled my hips above her

I raised my face from her neck and looked at her, my own orgasm fast approaching as I could tell hers was too. I felt her inner walls clench around me and her legs tightened around my waist, her high hitting, her hips moving to meet mine, my own release coming moments later…


	29. Chapter 29

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey rolled off of me after the second time that morning, lying next to me as we both regained our breaths. We'd been trying to get pregnant, something we'd both agreed we'd wanted for just over a month…

"Alright there, Mr?" I asked Joey as I watched him struggle to catch his breath, snuggling into him

"I'm fantastic, babe" he assured me "how're you?"

"I'm fantastic too" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him softly

"I should be getting on" he sighed "but I don't wanna get out of bed"

"Then don't. Stay with me. We can do more of that" I replied

"As tempting as that sounds, if we're gonna have a baby, I need to be bringing the money in, don't I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I suppose. Maybe I can join you in the shower then?" I suggested

"I'd love nothing more" he informed me

I smiled and moved so I was straddling him, squealing as he edged us both off the bed, taking us into the en-suite…

Later on that morning I was on the phone to Mum, arranging a lunch date…

"Let me just get my diary, Mum" I stated, walking over to my handbag

I flicked to the correct page and scrolled down the dates, my finger stopping on one in particular…

"Mum, what's the date today?" I asked nervously

"12th February, darling" she informed me "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go and call you back later. Is that okay?" I questioned

"That's fine" she replied "but are you sure everything's okay?"

"It's fine, Mum, I promise. I'll call you later" I assured her, hanging up the phone

Running through the dates again, my suspicions were correct. I'd missed my period…

DUN, DUN, DUN! Lauren's pregnant. Or is she? Find out next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

As soon as I'd clicked that my period was late I headed into town, grabbing a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. I sat on the edge of the bath, starting at the pregnancy test that sat opposite me on the window ledge. After three minutes my phone beeped, signalling that it was time to check the result. I inhaled and exhaled before picking it up, "Pregnant"…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, where are you, babe?" I shouted into the house as I took off my shoes

"In the kitchen" she informed me

I walked into the kitchen and saw her standing at the oven, cooking our dinner. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck softly…

"How was your day?" she questioned, continuing to stir the food

"It was okay, boring really" I replied "how was yours?"

"Good. Great even" she informed me "I was thinking, how about we eat in front of the TV?"

"Sounds good to me" I stated "what're we having?"

"Chicken and rice in a honey and mustard sauce. Why don't you get us some drinks and cutlery? It's about ready" she suggested

I nodded and grabbed some cutlery from the drawer, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge too before heading into the living room. I set the cutlery and bottles down before my eyes glanced to the end of the coffee table, a positive pregnancy test sat there…

"Lauren, what's this?" I questioned, walking back to the kitchen

"Oh, you found it" she replied

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm pregnant, Joey. We're having a baby"

I smiled widely and strode towards her, picking her up before spinning her round, kissing her passionately as I set her feet on the ground…

"Have you arranged an appointment at the hospital?" I questioned

"Yeah, all sorted for this time next week" she informed me "how do you feel, Daddy?"

"On top of the world" I replied, kneeling down, lifting her top up

"What're you doing?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Hello, baby" I whispered, kissing her stomach softly "it's Daddy"

I stood up, coming face-to-face with her again before kissing her once more… "You've made me the happiest guy, you know that?"

She nodded and smiled, biting her lip softly…

"Don't do that, babe" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist

"Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Do you not remember what it led to last time?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no, a smirk playing on her features… "No, I think you need to remind me"

I smirked back and took her hand, entwining it with my own as I led us upstairs and into our bedroom. I moved her back to the bed, letting her get comfy before I hovered over her, capturing her lips in mine, letting our crotches ground together, a moan escaping her lips. Her lips worked at the now accessible skin of my neck as she unbuttoned and removed my shirt, my hands working on pulling her t-shirt over her head, the top half of our bodies losing contact momentarily. I moved my way down her body and entwined our hands either side of her head, continuing to ground our crotches into one another's…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, please" she begged, her moans increasing in volume

I smirked and pressed my lips against hers softly, moving my way down her skin. Her back arched and I unhooked her bra, throwing it onto the floor as he continued his journey down my body. After lavishing attention on both my breasts he began to press soft kisses to my stomach, his hands trailing down to my hips where my jeans sat. Moving his hands inwards, he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, brushing his hand over my crotch, a groan escaping my lips before he pulled them down, moving himself back up my body. He continued to kiss my stomach but continued to move downwards, pressing kisses to my panty covered mound. My eyes were shut as the pleasure continued and I squealed as I felt his tongue run up my centre…

"Joey" I groaned as he moved my panties to the side again, his tongue beginning to suck

My hips writhed and bucked above him as he continued his ministrations. My body was extremely sensitive and it wasn't going to be long until I orgasmed, Joey pulling away as I was teetering on the brink. As I was about to protest I felt him push himself into me and instead of saying something, I couldn't. I tipped my head back, Joey's lips meeting the skin of my neck, biting softly every now and again…

"I swear if you leave a mark, I'll" I proclaimed, being cut off as Joey thrust into me hard

"You'll what?" he questioned, his voice vibrating against my skin as he thrust hard again

I couldn't speak. I tightened my arms around his neck and dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades, the balls of my feet digging into his lower back as he lifted my legs so he could deepen his angle…

"Joey" I cried out his name as my orgasm shot through my body, him continuing to thrust as he reached his climax too, falling down on top of me, resting his head in the crook of my neck


	31. Chapter 31

"You okay, babe?" Joey asked, entwining my hand with his as we drove to Walford to break the pregnancy news to my Mum and Dad

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "just nervous, I guess. Mum's gonna be annoyed we waited until after the twelve week scan to tell her"

"She'll understand. We wanted to be sure everything was okay" he assured me "everything's gonna be fine, Lauren"

"You always know the right thing to say" I sighed, shutting my eyes contentedly as he pressed a kiss to my knuckle before continuing to drive

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up in the Square outside Mum and Dad's, Joey switching off the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt before turning to me…

"You ready?" he asked

"Ready" I informed him, unbuckling my seatbelt, both of us climbing out of the car

Joey locked it and walked round to my side of the car, entwining his hand with mine as we walked up the steps, ringing the doorbell, waiting a minute or two before Mum opened it…

"Hi, darlings" she greeted us warmly "come in quickly, it's freezing"

"Thanks, Mum" I replied, Joey taking my coat from me, hanging both of ours up

"So what was the important announcement?" she asked

"Babe, let them get in the door at least" Dad chuckled "hi, darling. Hi, Joey"

Joey and I greeted him, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist as we made our way into the living room…

"Are Abi and Oscar around?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"They're upstairs. I'll give them a shout" Dad informed me

I nodded and smiled at Joey, Abi, Oscar and Dad reappearing in the room a minute later…

"Lauren" Oscar proclaimed, bounding onto me

"Woah, careful, mate" I chuckled, sitting him on my knee "okay, now you're all here. Joey, can you hand me my bag please?"

Joey handed me my bag and I set it on Oscar's knee, pulling out the scan picture we'd had printed for them…

"Is that what I think it is?" Mum inquired, her hand on her heart

"Take a look and see" I replied, handing her the scan picture, she and Dad looking at it intently

"You're pregnant?" Dad questioned "we're getting a grandchild?"

"Yeah" I informed him, pursing my lips together in nervousness

"Congratulations" he proclaimed "I think this calls for a celebration, right, Tan?"

"Yes. Darling, come here" she replied, standing up, hugging me tightly and then hugging Joey

"Can I have a look?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow

"How about you have one for yourself?" I questioned, taking another scan picture from my bag

"Thank you" she proclaimed "I can't believe you're pregnant. Congratulations"

I smiled widely as she hugged me too. As we pulled away I glanced at Dad, his eyes fixated on the scan picture…

"Oscar, why don't you show Joey your train set? He loves trains too" I suggested

He nodded and Joey smiled at me, mouthing "are you okay?". I nodded, signalling yes and watched as he and Oscar left the room, making my way over to Dad…

"You okay?" I inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah" he replied, sniffing

"Dad, are you crying?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" he chuckled, sniffing again "I'm just so happy. My baby's having a baby"

"Dad" I proclaimed, smiling

"You've made me so proud, Lauren" he admitted "c'mere"

I tried to contain my tears as he hugged me tightly, both of us pulling away, a few stray ones spilling, Dad wiping them away…

"You're gonna have to get used to that" he chuckled "your hormones are gonna be all over the place. I should know given how many years experience I've had with your Mum"

"What was that about me?" Mum questioned, walking over to us

"Nothing, babe" he replied, kissing her softly, wrapping his arm around her waist

A little bit later Joey and Oscar returned the room, Joey wrapping his arm around my waist…

"So, this celebration" Dad stated "how about we go over to The Vic?"

"Max, maybe The Vic isn't such a good idea" Mum admitted, sensing my nervousness

"No, it's fine. I've gotta do it sometime. Plus I'm okay now and I've got this one" I assured her, rubbing my stomach

"Great. The Vic it is. Abs, invite Jay will you?" Dad asked

Abi nodded and disappeared off into the hallway to ring Jay as the rest of us got organised to make our way to The Vic…


	32. Chapter 32

"Joey, we need to go" I proclaimed the morning of our baby shopping trip

"Relax, babe" he chuckled, kissing me softly as he reached the bottom of the stairs where I was standing

"I'm excited. I can't help it. I wish you had a bit more enthusiasm" I admitted

"I've got enthusiasm thank you. I'm just better at containing it" he informed me

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat and handbag, making my way out of the front door, Joey following close behind. Half an hour later we arrived at the Westfield shopping centre and made our way into the centre hand-in hand, travelling to the first floor to the Early Learning Centre…

"You better have your credit card at the ready" I proclaimed "look at all this stuff"

"We don't need to go too crazy" Joey replied as we walked around hand-in-hand

"You want our baby to have the best, don't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him

"Yes. But" he stated

"But nothing. Credit card please" I replied, holding my hand out

Joey sighed and kissed me softly, handing me his credit card. I smiled sweetly and placed it in my pocket, beginning to grab things that we needed. After half an hour or so in there we made our way to level two to Mamas and Papas…

"Okay. Done" I proclaimed, handing Joey's credit card back to him

"With a sizeable dent in this" he sighed, putting it back into his wallet

"It's for our little one, Joey" I stated, rubbing my burgeoning bump "remember that, especially when you're putting the cot and other bits and pieces together tomorrow"

He nodded and pulled me towards me, kissing me softly, moving some hair from my face…

"Y'know I've never been happier, right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I know" I assured him, creeping onto my tiptoes to kiss him once again "c'mon, I'll treat you to lunch"

He nodded and let me take his hand, guiding him to Nando's. The next afternoon…

"Do you want some help?" I inquired as I stood in the doorway of the baby's nursery watching Joey put the cot together

"No, you're okay" he replied "what's that I smell?"

"Lasagne, Mum's recipe" I informed him "it'll be half an hour or so"

"Sounds great. I should be done soon" he admitted, smiling

I nodded and smiled back, making my way back downstairs and into the kitchen to check on dinner. Later on that evening Joey made his way into the bedroom, having changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms, climbing into bed, pulling me into him as we snuggled down…

"Thank you for today" I sighed sleepily as Joey ran his fingers through my hair

"What for?" he questioned

"Sorting out the nursery and everything. It means a lot" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"Lauren, you and this baby" he informed me, placing his hand on my bump "are the most important things in my life. I'm gonna do anything for the both of you"

I smiled and moved to kiss him, an unfamiliar movement in my belly occurring…

"Was that a?" he asked

"Yeah, it was a kick. Hello, baby" I whispered, glancing down at my belly

Joey kissed me passionately and pulled away, moving himself down my body, pressing a kiss to my stomach. He looked up and our eyes met, the smile wide on both our faces…


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry I haven't updated this weekend; I've been busy celebrating my 21st birthday. Updates are back to normal now. Enjoy!

LAUREN'S POV:

One of the only cons (bar the morning sickness and the aching limbs) was the fact that when I was almost or asleep even, mine and Joey's baby decided to wake up and use my stomach as a football. For the third night in a row, I awoke to our unborn child kicking my stomach. I started intently, watching as the skin on my stomach was kicked and prodded…

"Why're you awake?" Joey's voice asked, startling me

"Baby's awake which means I am too. Look" I stated

I turned to him and he opened his eyes, looking down at my stomach, both of us watching as the baby kicked and prodded my stomach…

"You should try and get some sleep" Joey sighed, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes

"Try telling this little one that" I chuckled lightly, placing my hand on my stomach

"Listen here, baby, this is Daddy speaking. You need to let Mummy get some sleep because she'll be no good to either of us if she's exhausted, will she?" he asked, his lips pressing softly on the skin of my stomach

I shut my eyes as I listened to him talk some more to our baby and then the kicking and prodding stopped…

"I must have the magic touch" he chuckled, glancing up at me

"Either that or you've bored our baby to sleep" I replied, biting my lip to hide my smirk

"Cheeky minx" he proclaimed, feigning shock as he moved to hover above me

"What're you gonna do about it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

I watched as he moved some hair away from my face and pressed his lips against mine softly, trailing his hand from my face down my side, slipping towards my covered mound. I gasped into the kiss as he began to rub up and down over my pyjama bottoms…

"Joey" I gasped as he slipped his hand inside, rubbing over my panties

He slid his way down my body, taking my pyjama bottoms and panties with him. I heard them hit the floor with a light thud and felt Joey's hands trail up my legs and his mouth touch my mound. I raised my legs, Joey moving to rest them over his shoulders, his mouth gently sucking my clit. He pulled away but his mouth soon came back, his tongue flattening against my centre. I moaned loudly, entwining my hands in his hair. My hormones meant my body's sensitivity was heightened and it didn't take long before I came, Joey's mouth staying against my centre as I came down…

"Y'know something" he whispered against my lips

"Mm?" I questioned, intrigued as to what he had to say

"You've no idea how much I love you" he admitted, stroking my face softly

"I do. Because I love you the same amount" I mirrored, pressing my body against his as I pressed my lips against his again

Joey's hands trailed down my sides again, wrapping my legs around his waist, his length sliding against my folds…

"Joey" I moaned, my voice hoarse as he continued his ministrations "don't tease, please"

He smirked and pressed his lips to mine as he slid himself into me. He rested himself for a minute before pulling out. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked again before pushing himself back into me, another loud moan escaping my lips. He covered his lips with my own again and began to pick up the pace as I'd asked. He lifted my legs higher around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades as he pushed us both over the edge, his body falling on top of mine lightly so he didn't squash the bump…

I shut my eyes as I felt Joey roll of me and pull me into him, his arms around my waist as far as they would go. I smiled as I felt his lips press against my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his waist too, both of us finally falling asleep…


	34. Chapter 34

"Darling, look how big you've gotten" Mum proclaimed as Joey and I arrived at the house

"I am almost ready to pop, Mum" I chuckled, hanging my coat up, Joey doing the same

"I can't believe my eldest is gonna be a Mum in a matter of weeks" she admitted

"Don't start crying because I will too" I sighed, placing my hands onto my bump "someone's excited to hear their Grandma's voice"

Mum raised an eyebrow and I nodded, taking her hand, placing her hand onto the bump where the baby was kicking. Before I knew it was I wrapped in her embrace, her hugging me tightly…

"Can we eat please? Me and baby are starving" I asked

"Course. We're just waiting for your Dad. He's running late" Mum informed us "Abs"

"Lauren" my little sister proclaimed "you're huge"

"Stating the obvious there, Abs" I chuckled "do you want a feel?"

She nodded and I took her hand, placing it on my bump where the baby was still continuing to kick. She smiled widely at me as she kept her hand on my bump, feeling her unborn niece or nephew kicking…

"Where's Oscar? I want him to feel too" I admitted

"Your Dad's picking him up" Mum informed me

I nodded as the four of us made our way through to the living room, me easing myself down as Joey sat down next to me, moving a cushion to support my back…

"Thank you" I mouthed

He smiled and I kissed him softly, Mum and Abi leaving the room to get us a drink each…

"Lauren" Oscar shouted, jumping onto the sofa next to me and Joey

"Hi, sweetie" I greeted him

"You're big, Lauren" he informed me, confused

"It's because I'm pregnant, darling. Do you want a feel?" I questioned

"A feel? Of what?" he asked

"The baby. He or she is moving inside of me" I explained

He nodded curiously and I took his small hand, placing it on my stomach, a smile appearing on his face… "That's funny"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair as he ran off again, Dad greeting Joey and I… "Does Granddad want a feel too?"

He nodded and I placed his hand on my stomach, a smile appearing on his face before he kissed my cheek… "Is your Mum in the kitchen?"

"Yeah" I informed him, smiling

He nodded and made his way through as Abi reappeared, handing Joey and I our drinks…

"Does it feel weird having something growing inside of you?" she questioned

"It did at first but not anymore. Knowing I'm bringing a life into the world is the best thing ever" I admitted, squeezing Joey's hand, his lips kissing my hand softly

"You guys are so cute" she proclaimed "I'm gonna go and see if we can order dinner"

"Thanks. I'm starved" I informed her, snuggling into Joey's embrace as she left again

JOEY'S POV:

I drove Lauren and I home after dinner with her family. Pulling up the driveway I switched off the engine and glanced across to the passenger seat where she was sitting, fast asleep. I smiled and climbed out of the car, walking around to her side of the car, unbuckling her seatbelt before picking her up, holding her in my arms…

"Joey, what're you doing? Put me down. You'll hurt yourself" she proclaimed sleepily

"It's fine, babe" I assured her "go back to sleep. You're safe with me"

I looked down at her after I locked the car as she snuggled her head into my chest, falling back asleep again. I made my way to the house and unlocked the door, entering and carefully making my way upstairs, laying Lauren down on the bed gently…

"Joey, where're you going?" she questioned sleepily

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to go and lock up" I informed her

She nodded sleepily and snuggled herself into the pillow. I smiled and made my way out of the room, locking and bolting the front door before making my way back upstairs, laying down on the bed next to Lauren, her turning towards me, snuggling into my chest, my arm wrapping around her shoulder…

"Love you" she whispered sleepily

"Love you too" I mirrored, kissing her forehead before falling asleep myself


	35. Chapter 35

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, wake up" I proclaimed

"What's the matter?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I think I'm in labour" I admitted "it hurts, Joey. It really, really hurts"

"Okay, come on. Let's get you to the hospital. I'll phone your Mum on the way" he informed me

I nodded and grimaced in pain as Joey hurried round to my side of the bed, helping me up as we made our way down and out to the car, Joey grabbing my thankfully pre-packed hospital bag on the way. He began to drive and as we were nearing the hospital he dialled Mum's mobile from the hands-free system…

"Joey, do you have any idea what time it is, darling?" she asked sleepily

"Sorry, Tanya but Lauren's in labour. We're on our way to the hospital now" he informed her as another contraction hit, me screaming out in pain

"Okay. Lauren, darling, stay calm and your Dad and I will be there soon. Remember your breathing techniques, okay?" she inquired

"She's nodding, Tanya" Joey replied "we'll see you there"

"Lauren, before you go, it's gonna be fine. I promise" she assured me

Joey hung up and I reached for his hand as another contraction shot through my body…

"Babe, I love you and all but I kinda need my hand for driving" he chuckled lightly

"Shouldn't have got me into this state then, should you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Takes two to tango" he murmured under his breath

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your nether region in tact, Joseph" I proclaimed, reaching for his hand again, squeezing it tightly once more

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, seeing a smirk on his face. I decided to concentrate on my breathing as Mum had reminded me to, the remainder of the car journey happening in silence. Joey pulled into a parking space at the hospital and we made our way inside, a nurse hurrying over with a wheelchair…

"Joey, where're you going?" I questioned worriedly, grabbing his hand

"I'm gonna wait outside for your Mum and Dad" he informed me "you need to be examined"

"I need you here, Joey" I admitted, tears filling my eyes

"Hey, I'll be just outside" he assured me "everything's gonna be fine. You can do this"

"I don't think I can" I sighed, stray tears starting to fall "I need you, Joey"

"And you've got me, baby, I promise" he replied "I just need to wait outside. I'll be back"

I inhaled and exhaled as another contraction washed over my body, the pain hitting me in parts of my body I didn't even know existed. Joey kissed my forehead and then my lips, a small smile appearing on them before he squeezed my hand reassuringly before leaving the room…

JOEY'S POV:

I stepped outside and leant against the wall as Lauren was examined, trying to wrap my head around the fact that in a matter of hours I was going to be a Dad. I was going to be responsible for not only myself and Lauren but for another life. I was snapped out of my trance as Tanya called my name…

"Joey, how is she?" she questioned, she and Max hurrying over to me

"She's been examined as we speak. She's nervous too" I informed them "understandably"

"Okay, and how come you're not in there with her?" Max asked "not thinking of ditching my daughter now, are you, Joey?"

"Of course I'm not" I proclaimed "the doctor wanted me to leave the room while he examined Lauren. We'll be allowed back in shortly"

Dad nodded and patted my shoulder, the three of us sitting down in the chairs opposite the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was exhausted. I couldn't believe I was now a Mum. I looked down at mine and Joey's beautiful baby girl as Mum and Dad stood by my bedside as Joey watched over our daughter, nothing but love in his eyes…

"We're so proud of you, darling" Mum sighed, wrapping her arm around Dad's waist

"Thank you! You two should get home, let Abi know she has a niece" I replied

"Yeah, we're gonna" Dad informed me "we'll give you three some time alone. I'm proud of you, babe"

"Thanks, Dad" I stated, smiling contentedly as he kissed my forehead "thanks, Mum"

"You're welcome, darling" Mum replied, kissing my cheek before hugging me

After saying their goodbyes to Joey and their newborn, unnamed granddaughter they left the room, Joey's eyes leaving the cot, looking up at me…

"I am so proud of you" he admitted, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes

"I'm sorry for what I said in the car on the way here" I informed him "I didn't mean it"

"I think you did but I should've been a little bit more considerate. I'm sorry, too" he replied

"So, what're we gonna call this one then?" I asked, reaching over to stroke my daughter's face

"I was thinking Grace Ava?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Grace Ava, what do you think baby girl?" I questioned, cooing over my daughter

"I swear she's just smiled" Joey proclaimed

"Babe, it's just wind" I chuckled "Grace Ava's perfect"

"Takes after her Mum then" he replied "I love you, Lauren Branning"

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling as he leant down to kiss me softly


	36. Chapter 36

Happy Birthday to my beautiful sister from another mister, blnx3!

LAUREN'S POV:

Grace Ava was now a month and a half old and was doing incredibly well, and Joey and I fell more and more in love with her every day. I'd never imagined my life would turn out the way it had done, but I was happy, happier than I'd ever be. Things were good between me and my parents for the first time in years, and it didn't look as though anything was going to change...

"Good morning, Miss sleepyhead. Shall we get you dressed so we can go and see Daddy at work?" I asked as Grace started to stir in her Moses basket

I smiled as she stretched and yawned. I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest, making my way downstairs with her to get some freshly washed clothing…

After getting both Grace and I organised we made our way out of the flat, me locking the door behind us. I placed Grace into her car seat and made my way to the driver's side of the car, climbing in, driving off to see Joey at work…

JOEY'S POV:

Today was my first full day back at work and I was missing Lauren and Grace like crazy. If someone had told me I'd have a beautiful girlfriend and even more beautiful daughter this time two years ago I would've laughed in their faces. My morning was stressful to say the least, I'd had an argument over the phone with a supplier and things just wouldn't stop going wrong. I made my way into the bar to get myself a drink when I heard Lauren's voice…

"Hey, handsome"

"Hey. What're you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Me and our daughter missed you so we thought we'd come and see you" she informed me

"Well you've both just brightened up my day" I admitted, smiling as I took Grace from her car seat that Lauren had just placed on the bar

"Why? What's happened?" she asked as I cuddled Grace to my chest

"Nothing I want to worry you about. Do you want a drink?" I inquired

"I'll get them" she replied, making her way round to the bar "is there no one else in?"

"No, not yet" I informed her "Jess and Hannah should be in soon though. They're doing the dinnertime shift"

She nodded and set two orange juices down on the bar, making her way back round to the other side of the bar where I'd perched myself on a bar stool with Grace who was now nodding off…

"Now we've got some peace and quiet, tell me what's going on" she stated, taking a sip of her drink

"It's just been stressful" I admitted, sighing "first thing I had an argument with a supplier who was demanding more money off of us and then the electricity blew and that's only just been fixed"

"Poor baby" she replied, stroking my face gently "don't worry, it'll all be over soon"

"Yeah, and then I can come home to my two favourite girls" I stated

She nodded and kissed me softly, stroking a piece of hair away from Grace's eye…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Just try and have a good rest of your day" I chuckled as Joey placed Grace back in her car seat "and tell Jess and Hannah I'm sorry I missed them"

"I will. C'mon, I'll see you to the car" Joey replied, escorting me up the steps of the club

"I am capable of walking to the car, Joe" I admitted, rolling my eyes at his protectiveness

"Anything could happen between here and there, you never know" he stated, opening the front door of the club for us "what have you got planned for your afternoon?"

"I might go and see Mum" I informed him "I was talking to her last night and she said she was missing her Grace cuddles"

"Say hi to her from me" he replied "and I'll see you at home tonight"

"Yes you shall" I assured him "what do you want for dinner?"

"It's my turn to cook tonight so you'll see when I get back" he informed me

"I don't deserve you" I sighed as he shut the car door after placing Grace back in

"More like I don't deserve you" he mirrored "so, how about a goodbye kiss?"

"I could be persuaded" I replied, biting my lip softly, knowing it drove Joey crazy

I watched his eyes change from love to lust as I bit my lip, his lips oppressing mine softly, coming up to cup my cheeks, deepening the kiss before pulling away, resting his forehead against mine…

"I'll see you tonight" I stated, pulling my keys from my pocket

He nodded and stepped back as I walked to the driver's side of the car, climbing in, reversing out of the parking space, stopping in front of him…

"Oh, and you may wanna sort yourself out before Jess and Hannah see you" I informed him

He glanced down at his tightening crotch and smirked, me reciprocating before driving off…


	37. Chapter 37

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted into the flat

"Hey, Lauren, you've forgotten someone" Joey chuckled as he walked through from the kitchen

"Very funny! Mum and Dad are looking after Grace for the night so me and you can have some "grown up" time as my Mum calls it" I explained

"And what does "grown up" time entail?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Mum said wine, candles, flowers, a nice meal and then maybe something a little different than ice cream for dessert" I informed him

"Well a nice meal, candles and flowers I can do" he replied "if you'd like to follow me"

I smiled as Joey entwined his hand with mine and led me into the kitchen where he'd set the table and candles were lit, two meals of fish and chips set out along with my favourite singer, Emeli Sande playing in the background…

"I love you" I informed him, kissing him softly

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me once again, a smile on my face "let's eat"

I nodded and sat down, Joey sitting opposite me as we began to tuck into our food…

JOEY'S POV:

"I think we should get married" I informed Lauren as we lay on the sofa that night

"Okay. But aren't you meant to propose to me?" she questioned, turning to face me

"You know I'm not one for the big romantic gestures" I sighed "but I have got you a ring"

"You have?" she asked, her smile widening

I nodded and stood up, making my way to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room before making my way over to her again, sitting down in front of her…

"Don't you have something to ask me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I smirked and nodded, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"Lauren, these two years have been the best of my life. I didn't know love existed until I met you. You're the one for me. Will you marry me?" I asked

"Yes" she whispered, gasping as I opened the box to show her the ring "Joey, it's beautiful"

"Beautiful ring for a beautiful woman" I informed her, taking the ring from the box, placing it on her finger

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had proposed. I couldn't believe it. I was on cloud nine. I moved forward so I was straddling him, cupping his cheeks before kissing him passionately…

"I love you so much" I informed him, peppering kisses all over his face

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing my lips once again, moving us backwards

"As much as I'd love to, this sofa's not very comfy" I admitted

"I'll invest in a new one" he informed me

"No, we will" I replied, squealing as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist

JOEY'S POV:

"I bought that ring the day you gave birth to Grace" I informed Lauren as we lay in bed

"You did?" she questioned "why didn't you ask me then?"

"I don't know" I admitted "I was scared, I guess. We'd just had a baby. I didn't want you turning me down"

"I'm never gonna turn you down, Joey" she replied

I smirked… "Really?"

"Really" she informed me

"Then let's get married" I stated

"We are, babe" she chuckled

"No, I mean, let's do it as soon as possible" I proclaimed

"Joey, we've only just got engaged. Why the rush?" she asked

"I wanna marry you. I wanna make you my wife" I explained "I wanna show everyone how much I love you"

"Okay, let's do it" she replied "let's get married"

"Let's get married" I mirrored, kissing her passionately


	38. Chapter 38

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived in Albert Square to pick up Grace that morning, entering number five…

"Hi, darling" Mum greeted me as she walked down the stairs, Grace in her arms

"Hi. Hi baby girl" I mirrored, taking Grace from her

"Lauren Branning, is that what I think it is?" Mum asked, pointing at my hand

I glanced at Joey and he smiled, nodding… "Yeah, it is. Joey asked me to marry him last night"

"Oh my goodness" she proclaimed "Max, get down here. Congratulations"

"Mum, you're kinda squashing me and your granddaughter" I informed her, cradling Grace's head

"Sorry" she replied, tears welling up in her eyes

"What's all the shouting?" Dad asked, making his way down the stairs

"Joey and I are engaged, Dad" I informed him, showing him the ring on my finger

"Any man who wants to take her off our hands is fine by me" he chuckled

"Dad" I proclaimed, feigning shock

"I'm only joking, babe. Congratulations. Congratulations, Joey" he replied

"Thanks, Max" Joey stated, shaking Max's hand before we made our way into the living room

Joey, Grace and I arrived back at the flat later that afternoon, Mum insisting we go for celebratory drinks at the Vic…

"I'm surprised they took it as well as they did" I admitted, placing Grace down to get her organised for her bath

"Did you not think they would?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" I informed him "I thought they'd think we were rushing into it"

"I know for a fact I'm not rushing into anything. I love you, and this little one" he replied

"And we love you too" I mirrored, kissing him softly

After bathing Grace I got her organised for bed, placing her down in her Moses basket in mine and Joey's room…

"I thought you might be needing this" Joey informed me, holding up her bottle

"You're a mind reader" I chuckled "thank you"

"You're welcome. How about you go downstairs and relax? I got this" he suggested

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I'm sure" he informed me "go and relax"

I smiled and kissed him, kissing Grace's forehead lightly before making my way out of the room, watching Joey for a moment as he took Grace from her Moses basket and began to give her the bottle…

"Go, Branning" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly

I held my hands up in defence and walked down the stairs, settling myself on the sofa, Joey joining me ten minutes later…

"Fast asleep" he informed me "just like you will be soon by the looks of you"

"Not tired" I stated, stifling a yawn

"Yeah, right" he chuckled "what're you watching?"

"Nothing" I replied, snuggling down into his chest

JOEY'S POV:

I felt Lauren snuggle into my chest and knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. I took the remote from her and switched over, settling down to watch Mad Men. A few hours later I glanced down at her, still fast asleep. I switched the TV off and gently took her into my arms, carrying her up the stairs…

"Where're you going?" her voice questioned

"Nowhere" I assured her "just gonna get you some pyjamas"

"Joey, I don't have the energy to get changed" she admitted, snuggling further into the covers

"Then I'll do all the work" I informed her, sitting myself down on the bed, beginning to lift her top up

"Promise you won't take advantage of me?" she asked, her eyes opening, a wicked glint in them

"I promise" I replied, smiling as I pulled her pyjama top over her head, moving to her jeans

After changing Lauren into her pyjamas I checked on Grace, making my way into the bathroom to dump our clothes into the washing hamper. I made my way back into the bedroom and climbed under the covers, pulling Lauren to me…


	39. Chapter 39

"No, Mum. An engagement party isn't what Joey and I want" I sighed

"But, darling, don't you want the chance to celebrate with all your family and friends?" she asked

"Isn't that what our wedding is gonna be for?" I questioned

"Yes, but your Dad and I want to do this for you both, so we're not taking no for an answer" she informed me "and we'll organise everything"

"You've already started organising haven't you?" I inquired "what time shall we be there?"

"6:30pm please" she replied

I sighed… "Okay. See you then. Yeah, bye"

I hung up the phone and Joey walked into the room as I set it on the table…

"What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he handed Grace to me

"Mum's put together an engagement party, for tonight, at 6:30" I informed him

"I thought we said no fuss?" he questioned, pouring himself a glass of orange juice

"We did, but Mum said that it's something she and Dad want to do" I explained "we're best just to go along with it and not argue. So, 6:30pm, yeah?"

He nodded in agreement and kissed me softly… "First I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight"

I smiled as he kissed me once more, kissing Grace's forehead too before leaving the flat…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the flat at 5pm that afternoon to find Lauren rushing around…

"Babe, what's up?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I shut the front door behind me

"I'm just stressed, that's all" she admitted "can you look after Grace while I have a shower?"

I nodded and took Grace from her arms, kissing her softly before watching as she disappeared off upstairs…

"What is it with your Mummy getting stressed, eh?" I cooed over Grace "well I'll tell you something, when we're married, she's not gonna be stressed. No she's not"

LAUREN'S POV:

I showered and changed into a dress that I'd picked out earlier on in the day. As I finished off my make-up Joey made his way into the room…

"Where's Grace?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Downstairs having a nap" he informed me, wrapping his arms around me "you look amazing"

"No I don't, Joey. I look terrible" I sighed "but thank you for saying so"

"Lauren Branning, you look amazing" he stated "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"It's your duty as my fiancé to say that. Wow, I still can't get used to saying that" I admitted

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my neck… "I'm gonna go for a shower"

I nodded and watched as he walked away, grabbing his towels before making his way into the bathroom. After I'd finished my make-up I made my way downstairs, checking on Grace who was still fast asleep. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen, making up her bottles for this evening. I also packed her overnight bag as well as one for me and Joey and as I finished, Joey made his way downstairs, dressed in a smart shirt, a pair of jeans and some smart loafers…

"Ready to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and smiled as I picked up my handbag, Joey carrying the bags to the car as I took Grace from her Moses basket, laying her onto my chest as I carried her to the car…

What do you wanna see happen at the engagement party? Let me know!


	40. Chapter 40

"Mum, why did you invite Lucy?" I asked as we walked down the stairs after settling Grace

"She overheard me talking to Denise about you and Joey and she said she wants to bury the hatchet. How could I say no?" she questioned

"Quite easily" I sighed "I swear if she starts, I won't be responsible for my actions"

"What exactly did she do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter" I replied as Lucy walked out of the living room

"Lauren, can we talk?" she asked, biting her lip nervously

Mum glanced at me and I nodded, watching as she made her way into the kitchen. I sat down on the stairs, Lucy joining me…

"I'm sorry" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Why did you say what you said?" I questioned

"I don't know" she stated "I think in all honesty I was jealous. You've got a man who quite obviously adores you and now a beautiful baby girl"

"Why didn't you say all this to me sooner?" I inquired

"I was ashamed of what I said and when Whitney said you'd overheard I didn't wanna face you because I couldn't face losing our friendship" she explained "we're okay, aren't we?"

"Life's too short to hold grudges" I replied "I've learnt that the hard way. We're fine"

"Great! I really am happy for you, Lauren" she informed me "if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you"

"Well you might be in the same position as me soon. I hear from Whitney you've been getting close to Tamwar?" I asked

She bit her lip and began to blush… "It's nothing serious. We're just seeing how it goes"

"I'm really happy for you, Luc" I informed her "I hope it works out"

"Me too" she admitted "he's a great guy"

I smiled… "Friends?"

"Friends" she mirrored, holding her arms open for a hug

"I'm so glad we're friends again because there's no one I could think of that I'd want to be Grace's godmother more" I informed her

"Are you serious?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I am. You're my best friend, Luc" I replied

"Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me again "I'd be honoured"

"I think this calls for a celebration. Champagne?" I questioned "Bucks Fizz for me, obviously"

"You're still on the wagon?" she asked as we stood up

"Yeah, nearing a year sober" I informed her "I've never felt better"

"I'm so proud of you" she admitted, hugging me again

"Okay, enough with the sappiness. Drinks await" I proclaimed, taking her hand, leading her into the living room

Later on that evening the party drew to a close, Mum, Dad, Abi, Jay, myself and Joey flopping down onto various items of seating in the living room…

"Y'know, that engagement party idea wasn't so bad after all" I admitted, snuggling into Joey

"I knew you'd like it in the end" Mum replied "and I see you and Lucy made up"

"Yeah" I stated, smiling "which reminds me, I've asked her to be Grace's godmother"

"Just like you always wanted" Joey whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss to my hair

So Lauren and Lucy have made up. Wedding planning next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey, myself and Grace had stayed the night at Mum and Dad's, making our way into the kitchen…

"You, out" Mum proclaimed, pointing at Joey

"Mum, what's going on?" I questioned, shocked

"We're wedding planning. You need to go" she explained "take Grace out for the day or something"

"Tanya, have you seen the weather? It's pouring with rain" he proclaimed

"Then go into the living room. Do something. You can't be in here" she informed him

I turned to Joey and smiled sympathetically, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled back and kissed me softly, leaving the room, me shutting the door behind him…

"Wedding planning without the bride? Yeah, that makes sense" I chuckled as I sat down

"We're only looking" Mum replied "what do you think to this?"

I glanced at the picture Mum was pointing to of a wedding dress, looking at her… "Are you serious? You really think I wanna wear something like that?"

"Well I don't know, do I?" she questioned

"How about something like this?" Abi suggested, showing me another picture

"Now that, that is perfect" I informed them, taking the magazine from her to take a closer look

A couple of hours later quite a few plans had been made…

"Is it safe for me to go in the kitchen now?" Joey asked as I walked into the living room

"Yeah, just about. Do you think we should be getting off soon?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"If that's what you want, yeah" he replied as he handed a sleeping Grace to me

"I think we should. As much as I love my family they do drive me crazy sometimes" I admitted

"Then I'll go upstairs and organise our things" he informed me "and then we'll get off"

I nodded in agreement and kissed him softly as he stood up, leaving the living room. Half an hour later we were all ready to go…

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Mum questioned as we walked into the hallway

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied "we're gonna get Grace home and to bed. She didn't have the best of night's sleep as you probably heard"

"We didn't like to say anything" she admitted "but she's a baby and babies cry. Goodness knows you did enough of it"

"Alright, Mum" I chuckled, Joey smirking

"Am I embarrassing you, darling?" she asked "sorry"

"Okay, well we're gonna go" I informed her "we'll see you soon"

She nodded and hugged me tightly, kissing Grace who was in my arms before hugging Joey too, watching from the doorway as we made our way down to the steps to the car…

"Home sweet home" I proclaimed, flopping down onto the sofa when we arrived back

"Anyone would think you've been away a month" he chuckled, flopping down next to me

"I missed this place, don't go saying you didn't either" I stated, raising an eyebrow at him

He held his hands up in defence and smirked at me, pulling me into him, kissing my temple softly…

"You tired, babe?" Joey asked as my eyes shut

"Just a bit" I admitted "someone wouldn't get up to see to their daughter last night"

"I was flat out, babe. Didn't hear a thing" he informed me "I'll be on Daddy duty tonight"

"I'll hold you to that when she wakes up at 3 in the morning" I replied "thank you"

He smiled and kissed me softly… "Sleep, baby"

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll look after Grace" he assured me "go to sleep"

I laid my head back on his chest and shut my eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep…


	42. Chapter 42

"What're you two whispering about?" I asked Abi and Poppy as we sat in mine and Joey's living room

"Your hen" Poppy formed me "yes or no to strippers?"

"No" I proclaimed "I have a fiancé who can strip for me anytime I want"

"Lauren" she squealed, cringing

"The old Lauren wouldn't have said no to strippers" Abi whispered

"Yeah, well, the old Lauren's dead and gone, Abs" I informed her "I'm focused and my main priorities are Joey and Grace. I don't see why we can't just go for a meal"

"Because, Lauren Branning, your hen night is one of the most important nights of your life. You can't just let it slip by" Alice stated "you're having a party, end of"

As I was about to protest once again Grace began to cry. Sighing I made my way upstairs, taking her from her cot, cuddling her to me, making my way back downstairs with her…

"I can't believe how much she's changed. It's only a few days since I saw her last" Abi proclaimed

I smiled… "Can you two look after her while I get her bottle organised?"

They nodded and I handed her to Poppy, smiling as they started to coo over her. I made my way into the kitchen, jumping as a pair of arms snaked around my waist…

"How long have you been home?" I asked, turning around to see Joey

"Only ten minutes or so" he informed me "just so you know, you might be getting a strip show tonight"

"You heard?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and nodded… "That's one of the reasons I didn't come in. Hadn't you better get back?"

I nodded and kissed him softly, making my way back into the living room to Abi, Poppy and Grace. The three of us continued talking for another half an hour or so and then they left, both having to get back to their boyfriends Fatboy and Jay. Still cuddling Grace close to me as she fell asleep again, I made my way into the kitchen to Joey, him looking up and smiling at me as I walked in, perching myself on his lap…

"Now we've got the place to ourselves" he stated, kissing me softly

"Not exactly" I informed him, pulling away "I've gotta bath and get this one to bed"

"I'll do that. You sit down and put your feet up" he replied

"You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and took Grace from me, cradling her head as she nodded off against his chest. He left the room and I began to tidy the kitchen, Joey returning fifteen minutes later…

"That was quick" I proclaimed, shocked as I glanced at the clock

"Out like a light. No fuss. No nothing" he informed me "so where were we?"

"I think we were about here" I replied, pressing my lips to his softly once again "and you were saying something about a strip show?"

"Now I remember. Do you mind if I take you to bed, Miss. Branning?" he questioned

"It's only half five" I sighed "but I'm sure we'll manage to occupy ourselves"

He nodded in agreement and swept me off my feet bridal style, a squeal escaping my lips as he hurried from the room, taking us into our bedroom, flopping me down on the bed. I watched, a smirk on my face as Joey began to strip out of his work clothes, first untying his tie, throwing it to me…

"I might use that later" he informed me, his smirk matching mine

He continued to undress, unbuttoning his shirt and then moving down to his trousers, his length evident through the material. I smirked again as Joey walked towards me, hovering over me on the bed, capturing my lips in his own passionately, his crotch grounding against mine…

"Joey" I moaned, his lips working their way down my neck, his weight now fully on top of mine

"Just say the word, babe" he replied "I'll fuck you here and now if that's what you want"

"Do it, please" I begged, his hands roaming all over my body

Within seconds my clothes were gone and Joey thrust into me, a moan escaping my lips as he hit my G-spot. His thrusts continued fast and I could feel my orgasm building inside of me. His head was buried into the crook of my neck, a sign he was soon going to come. As he continued to thrust I lifted my hips to meet his, rolling mine in time with his thrusts and I soon felt him explode inside of me…

"You are fucking amazing" he groaned against my neck, biting down softly

"Don't you dare leave a mark. I have to see my Mum tomorrow" I proclaimed, my orgasm hitting too


	43. Chapter 43

LAUREN'S POV:

Tonight was my hen night, and I couldn't wait to celebrate my last night of freedom with my girls. I'd just finished showering, shaving and plucking when I walked out of mine and Joey's en-suite bathroom, him scaring me half to death as he stood there, just looking at the dress I was wearing that was hung on the front of the wardrobe…

"Aren't you meant to have gone by now?" I asked, making my way over to him

"Just deciding whether I can let you go out wearing this dress or not" he admitted

"Okay, but since when did you decide what I could and couldn't wear?" I inquired

"Since now. This dress is far too nice to be seen out on a hen night" he informed me

"Oh really, so what do you suggest I wear then?" I questioned "but just make sure you pick something from my wardrobe that makes my bum and legs look as good as that dress does"

"I think you should show me before I make a final decision" he admitted, taking the dress from the hanger and handing it to me

"What're you on about?" I asked, confused

"Just put it on" he replied "I wanna see you wearing it"

I sighed and did as he asked, laying my towel onto the king size bed before climbing into my dress, turning around so he could zip me up…

"Fucking beautiful" he whispered into my ear, pressing his lips to the sweet spot just below, sending shivers through my spine

"Not really" I chuckled, his hands trailing down to my sides, sitting on my waist from behind

"Believe me when I say it" he replied, his lips pressing softly against my neck, moving downwards

"Joey, you've gotta go and I can't be late. Abs will kill me" I sighed, leaning my head back on his shoulder

"So you don't want me to have you up against the wall, no? Okay" he stated, pulling away

"Well I never said that" I replied, pulling him back towards me by the lapels of his shirt, pressing my lips to his feverently

Joey quickly took charge of what was happening and moved us backwards, my back hitting the wall within seconds of our lips being connected. One hand was pressed against the wall, the other one reaching around to the back of my dress to unzip it, letting it fall to the floor. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw, my neck to my collarbones, sucking softly…

"Don't you dare mark me anywhere visible, Mr" I sighed, knotting my hands in his hair

He smirked against my skin and continued to suck on my collarbones, working his way back up to my neck. I moved my hands down to his waist and inwards, unfastening his belt buckle and unbuttoning his trousers, pushing them down and around his ankles. He lifted me up, my back now locked between his body and the wall. I watched as he pushed down his boxers and pushed himself into me, burying his head into my chest, taking one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and licking as he thrust in and out of me with increasing speed…

"Joey, don't stop. Oh my God" I moaned, my hands knotting in his hair once again

"Go on, babe. Let it go" he whispered against my skin, one of my breasts still in his mouth

I complied with his demand and came hard around him, my legs shaking. A few more thrusts later and Joey hit his high too, kissing me softly before setting me down on my feet again…

"That'll be Abi, Poppy and the others" I informed him as he zipped up my dress again

"I'll go and let them in and be on my way. See you tomorrow, beautiful" he replied

I smiled as he kissed me softly, watching as he left the room, Abi, Poppy and co entering a minute later…

"Pops, why've you brought your make up stuff?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Joey's treated you. I'm doing your hair and make-up" she informed me "so sit down and relax"

I smiled and nodded, sitting myself down at my dressing table chair as everyone else busied themselves pouring drinks and turning on some music whilst Poppy got to work on making me over. Half an hour later and we were ready to go…

Sorry I ended it there; what would you like to see happen on Lauren's hen night?


	44. Chapter 44

Joey had sorted me and the girls out a VIP section of the club he ran and as a surprise, a limo to chauffer us to and from the venue. Stepping out of the limo we made our way down and into the club, me pulling my phone out of my bag to text Joey, thanking him…

"No phones tonight, Lauren" Poppy proclaimed, taking mine from me

"But" I sighed, reaching out for it again

"No buts. Tonight is your night, okay?" she questioned "cocktails all round?"

After placing our orders with our waiter for the evening we were led through into the VIP area where a selection of food, including a chocolate fountain had been set out. A little while later…

"Okay, ladies, if I could have your attention" Abi proclaimed "I have just been informed that the entertainment has arrived. Please welcome to the stage, Dreamboys…

"You didn't" I shouted above the music as Abi sat down next to me

"Enjoy" she proclaimed as not one, not two, not three but four "policemen" made their way onto the stage"

"Joey is gonna kill me" I shouted

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Abi replied

After the strip show everyone was on a high. Seeing Poppy had disappeared to the toilet I made my way over to her handbag, stealing my phone from it, making my way outside...

"Hey, beautiful" Joey's voice greeted me on the third ring, a smile appearing on my face "how's your night going?"

"Good, yeah" I replied "I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you"

"I miss you too. So, what sort of trouble are the girls getting you into? Or do I not wanna know?"

"Most of it you'd probably want me to keep to myself" I admitted

"That bad, eh?" he questioned and I could hear the laughter in his voice "at least my baby's having a good night"

"Yeah, I am" I assured him "but I should be getting back inside. Poppy's confiscated my phone so I stole it from her bag"

"Lauren Branning" he proclaimed, shocked "that deserves a punishment"

"Joey, don't tempt me" I begged "will you be at home when I get there?"

"Hopefully" he informed me "I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your night. I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

I leant against the wall and shut my eyes, enjoying the cool night air on my face when I was startled by Poppy's voice…

"That better not have been who I think it was, Lauren Branning" she proclaimed

"Sorry" I replied, handing my phone back to her

"It's okay" she informed me "I know you miss him"

"I never thought I'd be in this position" I admitted

"And what position's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Being in love, having a child, getting married" I replied "let alone being on the wagon. It's all thanks to Joey"

"He really is your rock, isn't he?" she inquired

"100%. He's been there for me through some of the toughest times and I'll never be able to thank him enough" I admitted

"That's love for you, babe" she replied "shall we get back inside and enjoy the rest of your night?"

I nodded and smiled, taking her outstretched hand before we both made our way back inside…


	45. Chapter 45

For itsmissfran because she wanted a hot chapter…

Freeing my feet of my heels was the best feeling in the world. I picked them up from the floor of the hallway and walked upstairs. As I was about to unzip my dress…

"Here, let me do that" Joey's voice whispered, sending shivers down my spine

"I didn't realise you were home" I admitted "did you have a good night?"

"It was good but nothing without you. Yours?" he questioned, letting my dress fall to the floor

"Ditto" I admitted, turning around to face him, clad in just my bra and panties "you okay?"

"I'm good" he replied "are you coming to bed?"

I nodded… "Just gonna take my make-up off so I don't look like a panda in the morning"

He nodded in understanding and climbed back under the covers as I made my way into the bathroom to wash my face. Returning to the bedroom, I climbed into bed, snuggling into Joey's open embrace. I moaned softly as he ran his hand up my bare leg, resting it on my thigh. I turned around to face him and gasped, feeling his length against my leg…

"Is that what me in my underwear does to you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You know it, baby" he replied, pressing his lips to mine softly but passionately

"A man and a woman aren't meant to spend the night together before their wedding" I informed him "it's tradition"

"Does it look as if I give a shit about tradition?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, signalling no, tilting my head back into the pillow as his lips trailed their way down my neck. I felt him reach around and unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor. He was now straddling me but I didn't care, he was making me feel too damn good as he always did. I moaned as his lips took a hold of my breast, licking and sucking expertly. As he continued his ministrations on my breast, his free hand worked it's way down to my mound, rubbing softly…

"So wet already, baby" he whispered, my breast still in his mouth, his lips vibrating against my skin

All I could do was moan. I couldn't speak. His ministrations continued for what felt like hours when in fact they were only minutes. My orgasm shot through me as Joey flicked his tongue over my sensitive nipple and I came apart beneath him, a smirk on his face as his connected our lips again…

Within minutes the rest of our clothing was gone and he'd entered me swiftly. I raised an eyebrow as he removed himself fully before slamming himself back into me, my breath hitching in my throat as he continued and then began to speed up his pace, slowing down every now and again…

"Joey" I moaned "I'm close"

He smirked against my lips and brought his free hand down to meet my mound, running his thumb lazily over my sensitive clit. Once again I came apart beneath him, feeling as though I could come all over again as Joey exploded inside of me…


	46. Chapter 46

LAUREN'S POV:

After Joey and I reluctantly said goodbye, I got in my car and drove to the Square. We were getting married at the local church like I'd dreamt of and our reception was going to be at the fanciest hotels in the area…

"Lauren, stop dilly-dallying" Mum proclaimed as she opened my car door "there's so much to do"

"Mum, relax" I chuckled, stepping out onto the pavement "everything's gonna be fine"

"It's 11am and the cars will be here in two and a half hours. You're nowhere near ready" she sighed

"I will be, Mum. Chill" I replied "let's get inside, yeah?"

She nodded and I grabbed my things from the boot of my car, locking it before following her inside…

JOEY'S POV:

"You alright, bro?" Fatboy asked as he walked into the room where I'd just finished getting dressed

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. Don't want anything about today to go wrong" I admitted

"Nothing will, mate" he assured me "do you want me to do your cufflinks?"

I nodded, signalling yes and held out my arm for him, letting him do mine and then I sorted his…

LAUREN'S POV:

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about" I informed my Mum as she zipped up my dress

"You know me, darling" she replied "I freak out a lot. I'm glad you've stayed so calm"

"It's because I know everything's gonna go okay" I admitted "Joey and I will be married in an hour's time"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, pulling me into a tight hug, letting go as there was a knock at the door…

"Guys, you look amazing" I proclaimed as Abi, Poppy, Lucy and Whitney walked into the room

"We do, you do more like" Poppy proclaimed

"Thank you. I think it's time we made our way downstairs for photos" I informed everyone

Mum escorted me down the stairs, Abi, Poppy, Lucy and Whitney following. At the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by Dad holding out his hand to me…

"You look amazing, babe" he sighed "Joey's a very lucky man"

"I'm the luckier one" I stated "right, no tears before photos"

Everyone nodded in agreement and photos started to be taken. Half an hour later we set off to the church, Dad and me in one car, Mum, Abi, Poppy, Lucy and Whitney in another…

"You nervous, babe?" Dad asked as we were driven to the church

"I thought I would be but no" I admitted "things are gonna be perfect"

Dad nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we pulled into the church, the car coming to a halt on the gravel drive. We watched as the driver stepped out and opened the door for us, Dad climbing out first, holding out his hand to me…

JOEY'S POV:

The wedding music started and the congregation stood. I turned my head as one-by-one Abi, Poppy, Lucy and Whitney made their way down the aisle, turning away, wanting to be surprised by Lauren…

"Mate, she looks stunning" Fatboy informed me

"She always does" I replied

I turned to the side of me as I heard footsteps approach me, watching as Max kissed Lauren's cheek. I held my hand out to her, a smile on my face as I saw her dress for the first time…

"You look amazing" I mouthed, a smile creeping onto her features as we turned to the vicar


	47. Chapter 47

"How about we say goodnight to our guests so I can take you upstairs?" Joey suggested, whispering in my ear

"Joseph" I chuckled "do you not have any self-control?"

"Not now you're my wife, no" he informed me "so, what do you say?"

"Let me just go and see if Mum and Dad are still okay to have Grace" I replied

He nodded and I stood up, making my way over to my Mum and Dad…

"You okay, babe?" Dad asked as I reached them

"Yeah, I'm good. Joey and I are gonna head off. Are you two still okay to have Grace?" I inquired

"Of course we are" Mum informed me "she's getting so big"

"Thank you" I replied "group hug? For old time's sake?"

They both nodded and enveloped me in a hug. I bent down to Grace and kissed her forehead softly… "Mummy and Daddy will you see in the morning, baby. Be good"

Grace smiled her gummy mouthed smile at me and I smiled back, thanking Mum and Dad once again and making my way over to Joey who was holding his hand out…

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ready" I mirrored, letting him guide me from the ballroom to the lifts

As Joey and I reached our hotel suite floor he dragged me out of the lift, speed walking down to the room…

"Joey, what're you doing?" I asked as he lifted me up into his arms

"Carrying my beautiful bride over the threshold" he explained

"But it's meant to be the threshold of our home" I informed him

"Oh well, I'll do it then too" he replied, kicking the door shut behind him as he set me on my feet

Joey and I walked hand-in-hand into the room, taking a look at our surroundings. We had a beautiful view out over London and I made my way to the window, looking at it…

"I should draw this" I admitted

"You should. It'd look amazing" he replied, kissing my shoulder softly

"You really do believe me in me, don't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I do, Lauren. How could I not? You're my wife" he replied

"Thank you" I whispered, tears filling my eyes

"Hey, no crying" he sighed, wiping the stray ones away

I smiled as Joey pressed his lips against mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip, coming into contact with mine. I moaned as his hands touched my bare skin, heating it instantly. I pushed us backwards, making our way towards the bed, Joey falling onto the bedsheets…

"My baby's in control tonight, yes?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, signalling yes, pressing my lips to his once again as I unbuttoned his dress shirt, him helping me to shrug it from his shoulders. As soon as he was shirt free I kissed my way down his neck, a groan escaping his lips as I continued my journey, kissing my way down his chest to his snail trail. I gained eye contact with him as I unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles, giggling as he kicked them off hurriedly…

"Why are you rushing, Joseph?" I asked, trailing a finger down the centre of his chest

He didn't answer me and I squealed as he pulled me into him, pressing his lips against mine passionately, his hands reaching behind my back, pulling the zipper of my dress down. I sat up and eased myself out of it…

I moaned softly as Joey held onto my waist, easing me down onto his length. I started to move my hips, leaning backwards to deepen the angle, resting my hands on his knees…

"Lauren, baby, I'm close" Joey informed me as I quickened my pace

"Me too" I admitted, quickening my pace even more, the pleasure almost becoming too much

I cried out Joey's name as I hit my high, letting my body fall onto Joey's, him continuing to thrust into me to reach his sought after high…

"I never imagined sex as husband and wife would be better than any other sex we've had" Joey admitted as we lay entwined in each other afterwards

I chuckled and kissed his lips softly, resting my head onto his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat. The perfect ending to a perfect day…


	48. Chapter 48

"Joey" I sighed "look at her. How can we wake her up?"

"We're gonna have to, babe" he replied "we're about to land"

I sighed again and nodded, gently rubbing Grace's arms, her tired eyes staring into my own. I smiled reassuringly as she began to whimper and I pulled her into me, hugging her against my chest as the plane landed…

"Here we are, baby" Joey informed me as we stepped off the plane "brings back good memories, doesn't it?"

"Lots" I replied "what do you think, Gracey?"

I smiled as she raised her head and looked around, a smile on her face too…

"Let's get to the villa and get settled" Joey stated, wrapping his arm around my waist

I nodded in agreement and we made our way out of the airport and into a waiting taxi…

"Lauren, Joey, welcome back" Oliver proclaimed "and who might this little treasure be?"

"Oliver, I'd like to introduce you to the second special lady in my life, this is my daughter, Grace" Joey informed him

"Daughter? Congratulations. I knew you'd got married but I had no idea you had a child. Congratulations on the marriage too, by the way" he replied

"Thank you, Oliver" I stated, smiling widely

"You're welcome. Let me show you to your villa" he informed us

Joey and I followed Oliver out of the reception area and across to our villa…

"I'm guessing you'll both be wanting some time on your own, am I right?" he questioned

Joey and I nodded, smiling…

"Just like any newlyweds" he chuckled "we've got a fantastic childcare centre that you're free to use day or night"

"That's great, thank you, Oliver" Joey replied

"I'll leave you to get settled" he informed us "see you soon"

Joey shut the door behind Oliver and I made my way into Grace's room, settling her for another sleep…

"So, what would you like to do?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Go for a swim" I informed him "and that way, if we're noisy, we won't wake Grace"

"I like your thinking, Lauren" he admitted "I'll meet you out there"

I nodded and kissed him softly, pulling off my sundress, revealing my bikini clad body…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren walked to the pool and stepped in, revelling in the sun and the nice cool water. I reached into my bag and pulled out the box, an extra special wedding present for her…

"What's this?" Lauren questioned as I handed it to her

"It was meant to be a wedding present" I informed her, stepping into the water too "but I never got the chance to give you it"

"Joey, it's gorgeous" she proclaimed "thank you"

"Here, let me fasten it" I replied, taking the box from her, taking the necklace from it too

She turned, her back facing my front as I fastened it around her neck. I ran my hands down her arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. I smiled at her as she turned back to me and pressed her lips against mine softly, her hands running through my hair. I moved us backwards to the edge of the pool, our bodies pressed together. I ran my hands up her back from her waist and untied her bikini top, dropping it onto the dry surface of the terrace…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's mouth encased one of my breasts, his hand playing with the other one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to contain my moans, something which couldn't be done as his free hand travelled under the water and dipped beneath my bikini bottoms, stroking me softly…

"Fuck" I gasped as he pushed a finger in, his thumb trailing over my clit

"Language" he whispered, pressing his lips against mine

I glared at him and decided to play him at his own game. Keeping one of my arms wrapped around his neck I allowed one to travel down his arm and dip inside his shorts, stroking his semi-hard length. He smirked at me and hissed as I ran my fingernail underneath to the tip…

"You okay, Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Aha, never been better" he replied, pushing another finger into me, a gasp escaping my lips once again

Deciding enough was enough I removed my hand from Joey's length and pushed his shorts down to his ankles. He quickly got the message and untied my bikini bottoms, pulling me flush to him, entering me quickly. Our lips met to suppress our moans and I could feel myself on the edge of orgasm. Joey's thrusts had began to slow down and I could tell he was close too as his head buried into my neck, beginning to softly suck at the skin. I unwillingly allowed Joey more access to my neck as I tipped my head back, my orgasm shooting through my body, the pleasure intensifying as Joey continued to thrust to achieve his high…


	49. Chapter 49

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way out from the bathroom as the sun was setting that night, Joey and Grace nowhere to be seen. Adjusting my towel I walked over to the bed, seeing Joey had left a note…

"Get yourself ready for a night of being spoiled. Be back soon. Love you, J x"

I smiled widely and set the note back down, making my way over to my wardrobe to see what I could wear. After choosing an outfit I dried my hair and applied minimal make up, finishing getting organised as Joey walked into the villa…

"You look gorgeous" he sighed as he took in my appearance "ready to go?"

"Yeah. Joey, where's our daughter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"At the childcare facility" he informed me, kissing me softly before guiding me out of the villa

We walked the two minutes down to the beach and that's when I saw it. Joey had, or had got someone to set up a beautiful candlelit dinner for two, candles lit on either side of the way up to the table…

"Joey, it's beautiful" I proclaimed, my hand on my heart

"You like it? You don't think it's too soppy?" he questioned

"No, it's perfect" I assured him, kissing him softly

He continued to guide me to the table and let me sit down, being the perfect gentlemen as always…

"So, what're we eating?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"That's the best bit" he proclaimed as a waiter stepped out of nowhere, setting two dishes down in front of us

"My favourite" I sighed "how did you organise this?"

"I have my ways. Tuck in" he replied, smiling at me as I began to eat

After a lovely dinner of gammon followed by chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for dessert, Joey and I were walking hand-in-hand along the beach, both of us having taken our sandals off, the warm sand tickling out feet…

"I remember the first time we came here" I admitted as we continued to walk

"How things have changed, eh?" he asked, kissing the top of my head

"They've changed for the better" I sighed "do you think we can sit and watch the sun set or do we have to go and get Grace?"

"The childcare centre have got her till 10" he informed me "let's sit and relax"

I nodded in agreement and sat myself down on the sand, Joey sitting behind me, his legs either side of my waist, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me so my back was rested against his front…

LAUREN'S OUTFIT:

women/dresses/day-dresses/Purple-marl-embroidered-dress-633478

women/shoes-boots/sandals/Coral-studded-cross-strap-sandals-632388

Sorry for the short chapter but there's only a few more chapters of this I'm afraid…


	50. Chapter 50

Thank you to EVERYONE who has shown their support for this story but especially to my girls abieetulaoliver, itsmissfran, blnx3, teamjasmynbanks, itsciaraxxxa and simplyreBECca_. You girls are diamonds and I love you! Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story so make the most of it and enjoy!

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way out to the back yard of the villa and watched as Joey was in the water with Grace, teaching her to swim. I couldn't help but smile as I watched their interaction, Grace laughing and kicking her legs, hearing the water underneath…

"Hey, Mummy" Joey's voice proclaimed, snapping me from my trance "come and join us"

"No chance. I've just washed my hair. Besides, I'm quite enjoying it here" I informed him

Joey placed Grace onto one of the inflatable lilos and climbed out of the pool. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion and he smirked, and that's when I clicked as to what he was doing. Before I had the chance to run off he'd grabbed a hold of my waist and had slung me over his shoulder, carrying me to the water…

"Joey, put me down" I shouted, hitting his back with my fists

"Okay" he replied, placing me flat down into the water

"I hate you" I informed him, pulling my hair back from my face

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me softly before moving back over to Grace

I smiled and sat on the edge of the pool as Joey continued to play with Grace, the three of us sitting there until the sun began to set…

"Here you are" Joey stated, handing me an orange juice as he took a sip of his beer

"Thanks" I replied, sighing heavily "I can't believe we go home tomorrow"

"Neither can I. This honeymoon's being the best" he admitted, smiling at me as I turned to him

"You got that right" I sighed, leaning back into his embrace, my back against his front "did Grace get off okay?"

"Out like a light" he informed me "I think the heat has worn her out"

I smiled and leant up, kissing him gently before pulling away, resting my head on his chest as we enjoyed the rest of our final night together. The next morning…

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Oliver" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly

"You're more than welcome, Lauren" he replied "make sure you come back and see us soon"

"Of course we will. And who knows, there might be another member of our family" I stated

"Oh really?" Joey's voice asked

I turned and smiled at him, nodding my head, smiling widely as he kissed my forehead before shaking Oliver's hand. Our transport to the airport arrived and we climbed in, me settling Grace into her car seat before turning to Joey…

"Do you have something to tell me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, not yet anyway" I replied, smiling "I was just thinking, wouldn't it be nice to have another?"

"Yeah, it would" he informed me "if that's what you want"

"Yeah, it's what I want" I assured him, smiling widely

He smiled widely back and kissed me passionately, both of us looking to the future…


	51. Chapter 51

This is the final, final chapter, dedicated to blnx3 because she was sad about the story ending…

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't believe it, Joey and I were renewing our vows…

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Grace shouted as she hurried into the bedroom, her little sister Jessica following

"What's the matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my six year old daughter

"Grandma said we had to come and hurry you up" she informed me "you're taking too long"

"You go and tell Grandma I'll be down in a minute" I replied, chuckling lightly

She nodded and she and Jessica hurried off down the stairs. I stood, looking at my appearance in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was still able to fit into my wedding dress even after almost seven years…

JOEY'S POV:

I never thought I'd get married, let alone be renewing my vows but here I was, stood at the front of the church waiting for Lauren and our daughters to walk down the aisle…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I now pronounce you man and wife, again. You can kiss the bride" the vicar announced

"Finally" Joey whispered as he moved towards me, capturing his lips in mine

We continued to kiss until Grace and Jessica started to make sounds of disgust, we pulled away chuckling, our hands entwined as we made our way down the aisle…

A week or so after the wedding…

"Don't run too fast, girls" I shouted after my daughters as we entered the woodland near our home

"They never listen to you, do they?" Joey questioned as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Nope, but that's kids for you" I sighed, wrapping my arm around his "you know something? I've never been happier than I am right now"

"That's good, because neither have I" he informed me, kissing my forehead as we continued to walk

"Daddy, can you give me a piggyback ride please?" Grace inquired

Joey nodded and bent down as I helped to lift Grace onto his back. I took Jessica in my arms and we continued to walk…

"That walk must've tired the girls out" I chuckled as I made my way into the living room "they're fast asleep"

"The walk? I had Grace on my back and you had Jessica in your arms. If anyone should be tired, it's us" Joey replied, handing me the TV remote

I smiled and settled into his embrace, looking through the Sky channels, happier than I'd ever been…


End file.
